Un Passé Troublant
by Kafryne
Summary: Bella est un écrivain à succès, mais loin des projecteurs, elle vit dans un chalet en pleine foret. Une nuit, alors qu'une tempête se dirige droit sur Forks, elle percute accidentellement un homme mystérieux. Décidée à ne pas le laisser seul sous une pluie battante, elle décide de l'emmener cher lui... Bella ne s'imagine pas les lourds secrets que cet inconnu lui cache. ALL HUMANS.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**Alors, avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont l'habitude de suivre mes fanfics. Après un passage à vide, un manque d'inspiration et de temps… J'ai supprimé Le droit d'Aimer et Mauvais Sort. Peut être qu'un jour, je pourrais les poursuivre… Mais pour l'instant, je n'éprouve pas cette envie.**

**Maintenant, la fanfic que vous vous apprêtez à lire, vous l'avez peut être déjà lu quelque part… Il s'agit en fait d'un fic originale que j'écrivais et que je reposte en mode fanfic.**

**J'ai donc changé les noms des personnages et lieux que j'avais inventé en ceux qui vous sont plus familier.**

**Donc aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**En bref, je posterais assez vite les prochains chapitres et j'espère que 'histoire vous plaira ! **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il pleuvait des cordes. Moi qui aimais profiter de ma vie de recluse dans mon chalet au cœur de la foret, j'avais préféré attendre n'avoir plus rien à me mettre sous la dent pour sortir faire des provisions. Et ça devait tomber pile poil quand une tempête approchait… Quelle poisse. Je captais très mal la radio. La route était déserte. J'étais assez nerveuse, seule au volant de mon 4x4 sous des trombes de pluies. Les gouttes épaisses qui tombaient du ciel s'écrasaient à continu contre mon pare brise, et malgré les phares de la voiture, je distinguais très peu de choses. Je ne roulais vraiment pas vite, attentive à la route, à tout ce que je pouvais distinguer… La sonnerie de mon téléphone attira mon attention, ma mère sûrement. Elle devait être au courant de ma sortie en ville, connaissant Madame Newton, elle avait du lui raconter qu'elle m'avait vu à la supérette, pour la première fois depuis au moins deux mois. Toutes mes sorties en ville étaient annoncées comme un évènement. J'étais la personnalité du coin, même si mon plus grand souhait était de passer inaperçue…

Je détournais une fraction de secondes les yeux de la route. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon sac sur le siège passager qui contenait mon portable. Je ne songeais même pas à répondre. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention fut suffisantes pour que je ne voie pas cette personne débouler sur la route. Fort heureusement, j'avais de bons réflexes et j'appuyais à fond sur le frein. J'entendis les crissements des pneus malgré le fracas de la pluie. Grimaçant de douleur, m'attendant au pire, je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter à temps et je la percutais.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je restais figée dans ma voiture, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ! Et si je l'avais tué !? Mon Dieu !

Et si je l'avais blessé !?

Comment allais je faire ? L'hôpital se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Les routes venaient tout juste de fermer à cause de la crue. J'étais seule et… Pourquoi ce genre de chose devait m'arriver à moi ?

Je pris une profonde respiration. Je devais absolument reprendre mes esprits.

J'enlevais ma ceinture de sécurité pour descendre voir. Je pris ma canne, coincée contre ma portière et descendis sous la pluie… J'avançais doucement, appuyant une main contre ma canne et l'autre contre la carrosserie de ma voiture… Un frisson me parcourut. A cause des gouttes d'eau glacées qui s'écrasaient sur moi et de la peur bleue que je ressentais…

-Hey ! Ça va ? Hurlais je…

J'arrivais à l'avant de la voiture, et je vis le corps d'un homme, la tête recouverte d'une capuche sombre, allongé par terre, sur le dos, il ne bougeait pas…

Merde…

-Hey ! Vous êtes blessé ?

Aucune réponse.

Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose. Je du prendre appui sur ma canne pour me pencher vers lui.

Les phares de la voiture m'éclairaient assez pour que je puisse le voir remuer…

Ouf ! Il était vivant !

Il se redressa sur les coudes, tourna la tête de droite à gauche, puis essaya de se relever…

-Vous allez bien ?

C'était la troisième fois que je lui hurlais quelque chose et j'eus enfin une réaction : il hocha la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à voir les traits de son visage, mais sous sa capuche, je devinais une barbe épaisse, et les mèches de cheveux noires qui lui barraient le front.

-Oui ! Ça va ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du surgir sur la route comme je l'ai fait !

-C'est moi qui suis désolée de vous être rentrée dedans ! Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

-Oui ! Merci.

Et pour me donner la preuve qu'il allait bien, il se redressa, me tourna le dos et alla ramasser un gros sac à dos qui n'était tombé pas très loin, boitillant légèrement. Je fus prise de pitié. Il devait être un vagabond si je m'en référais à ses vêtements en piteux états, et je me demandais où il allait pouvoir se réfugier un soir pareil !

-Où est ce que vous allez ?!

Il se tourna, et m'indiqua la foret…

-Essayer de trouver un abri pour la nuit…

Aw… Mon cœur se fendit en le voyant partir… Personne n'habitait par là et la maison la plus proche était la mienne.

-Attendez !

Il se tourna encore une fois, et avait l'air un peu exaspéré…

-Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je vais trouver quelque chose ! Rentrez chez vous Madame.

Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille ! Je l'avais percuté avec ma voiture quand même !

-Attendez !

Il s'arrêta, me tournant le dos… J'hésitais une seconde avant de lui crier :

-Venez plutôt avec moi !

Mon père m'aurait tué pour avoir proposer une telle chose ! Je savais que c'était inconscient et dangereux, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner un clochard. D'autant plus que je l'avais renversé. En plus, une tempête approchait dangereusement de Forks. Je m'en voudrais de le laisser se réfugier sous les feuilles d'un arbre, les pieds dans la boue alors que je n'habitais qu'à quelques kilomètres!

-Non Madame, ne vous donnez pas cette peine !

-J'y tiens ! Ne discutez pas ! Venez !

Je fis le tour de la voiture pour y entrer à nouveau… J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, je mis le chauffage à fond. Le clochard était toujours dehors, il devait se demander s'il était raisonnable de suivre la folle qui l'avait renversé… Je fis un appel de phare, sans obtenir de réaction de la part de l'inconnu. Je klaxonnais, ce qui le fit sursauter et finalement il s'approcha de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et demanda :

-Vous êtes sure de vouloir m'emmener ? Et si votre mari dit quelque chose ?

-Rassurez vous, il ne dira rien ! Montez !

-Je vais salir votre voiture… Protesta t-il.

Je soupirais et mis le contact…

-Alors, vous montez ou pas ?

Je souris en le voyant grimper dans ma voiture, parsemant le siège et le tapis de boue… Il grimaça quand je démarrais.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Non, ça va.

-Je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses.

Il enleva sa capuche et je me rendis compte qu'il était beaucoup moins âgé que je me l'étais imaginé… Il venait de passer du clochard quadragénaire au clochard trentenaire…. Et venait de grimper d'un bon cran sur l'échelle de la dangerosité…

Il me vit le regarder et je croisais ses yeux verts. Je me raclais la gorge, gênée.

-Alors… Vous faites quoi par ici?

-Je… Je cherchais un endroit où m'abriter.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Dans la foret ? Quelle idée ! Vous auriez du aller en ville…

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai pris le bus et il m'a lâché à l'arrêt pas très loin de la rivière. La route était fermée.

-Oh… C'est nul. Le chauffeur aurait pu vous laisser autre part.

-J'étais son dernier passager et il devait ramener le bus.

-Quelle malchance !

-Pas tellement puisque je vous aie rencontré.

Je souris.

-Qui vous dit que je suis fiable. Je viens de vous renverser je vous signale.

Je l'entendis émettre un son étrange, presque étranglé, et je tournais brièvement les yeux vers lui… Je devinais une espèce de sourire se dessiner sous sa barbe.

-C'était en partie ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention à la route et la vitesse à laquelle vous rouliez me dit que vous êtes inoffensive.

-C'est parce que la visibilité est faible. Mais on n'est plus très loin de chez moi.

-Vous vivez dans la foret.

-Oui, j'ai un chalet. J'étais allé faire quelques courses en ville et le brusque changement du temps m'a un pris au dépourvu.

Nous gardions un instant le silence, puis, piquée par la curiosité, je lui demandais :

-Vous n'avez vraiment nulle part où aller ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi être venu dans un coin comme Forks ?

Il ne me répondit pas et un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Désolé, je suis indiscrète. Fis, je, pour m'excuser.

-C'est vrai, mais vous méritez tout de même un minimum de réponses. En fait, j'espérais trouver un petit boulot avant de repartir.

J'hésitais, puis demandais :

-Pour aller où ?

-A Seattle. J'ai un… Ami là bas que je dois voir.

Je ne dis plus rien, malgré les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Quelque chose dans son histoire me dérangeait. Pourquoi venir à Forks s'il avait un ami à Seattle ?

A moins que ce ne soit un mensonge… Il était démuni à en juger par son apparence et par son sac qui ressemblait plus à un vieux sac à outils qu'à un sac de voyage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut assez gentil pour m'ordonner d'entrer chez moi et il alla prendre mes courses dans le coffre de la voiture, le tout sous une pluie battante. Il s'arrêta sous le porche, trempé jusqu'aux os et me fixa.

-Entrez vite !

Il avait sans doute compris que j'avais des problèmes pour marcher, ma canne ne passait pas inaperçue. Je me dépêchais néanmoins d'aller nous chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain et je le trouvais sur le seuil de la porte, regardant autour de lui, son sac à dos toujours sur les épaules tandis que le carton qui contenait mes provisions étaient posés par terre.

-Tenez !

Je lui tendis deux épaisses serviettes bleues.

-Merci.

-La salle de bain est par là bas, vous devriez aller vous sécher.

-Et vous ?

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre un instant.

Je lui souris avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Elle boitait. C'était étrange de voir une jeune femme aussi… Rayonnante, marcher avec une canne.

Néanmoins j'obtempérais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Elle devait être assez riche car son chalet était très spacieux, il n'y avait pas d'étage, sans doute à cause de son problème. L'endroit était assez luxueux, tout en restant simple… La salle de bain était un mariage de blanc et de marron. Comme les grands yeux de la jeune femme. Les tapis au sol étaient moelleux. Une grande baignoire contre le mur pouvait lui servir aussi de jacuzzi. Une cabine de douche se trouvait à l'opposé. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à mon reflet dans le grand miroir mural qui se trouvait au dessus d'un plan de travail blanc.

Vraiment pas fameux.

J'étais dans un état lamentable. Je passais une main sur mon épaisse barbe qui me donnait un aspect rustique et qui me vieillissait.

J'enlevais mes vêtements mouillés pour passer un Tshirt et un jean sec qui se trouvaient dans mon sac imperméable.

Puis, je me regardais à nouveau.

Qu'est ce que je foutais là ?

Ça faisait deux mois que j'étais sur la route. J'étais proche du but maintenant. J'étais parvenu à créer de lien avec personne, à passer inaperçu partout où j'étais allé. Si elle venait à apprendre qui j'étais, j'allais devoir l'éliminer…

Je soupirais.

Non, je ne laisserais jamais les choses aller aussi loin. Surtout que j'allais bientôt rencontrer son mari. Je serrais instinctivement les poings, c'était étrange, mais ça m'ennuyait de l'imaginer mariée à un homme…

Je secouais brusquement la tête.

Bon, pour l'instant, elle ne savait absolument rien de moi et je n'allais sans doute passer que la nuit ici. Une nuit au sec, au calme… Ça faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais pas senti en sécurité. Je n'allais pas tout gâcher par crainte d'être repéré.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et retrouvais la bonne samaritaine vêtue d'un immense sweat et d'un jogging, elle avait noué ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et entrait dans le salon en même temps que moi, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Le bruit de ses pas irréguliers m'intriguait et je sentais un grand intérêt à son égard.

-Ah ! Vous vous êtes… Changé ! Me sourit elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, surpris de voir à quel point elle était belle.

-On ne s'est même pas présentés ! Je suis Bella Swan!

Elle s'approcha suffisamment de moi pour que je sente son odeur vanillée.

-Edward.

Donner mon véritable prénom ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, j'en avais assez de donner de fausses identités.

-Et où se trouve Monsieur Swan?

Ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils.

-Votre mari ?

-Oh !

Elle éclata de rire. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne trouvant absolument rien de drôle à ça. Elle se reprit et me dit :

-Je n'en ai pas !

-Mais tout à l'heure vous aviez dit…

-Qu'il ne dira rien pour vous, c'est normal, puisqu'il n'existe pas !

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Je serrais les dents et les poings. Elle était complètement inconsciente et cela me mettait hors de moi.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ce que vous faites?! Je pourrais être un homme très dangereux !

Ce qui était le cas, soit dit en passant.

-Et je pourrais vous faire du mal !

Elle me regarda interloquée. Elle repris son sérieux sous mon regard colérique.

-Je sais… Avoua t-elle à mi-voix.

-C'est tout à fait inconscient de votre part ! Accueillir un parfait étranger chez vous alors que vous vivez à des kilomètres de la ville, un soir de pluie… C'est fou !

-Je le sais !

Cria t-elle, et nous nous affrontions un instant du regard. Elle arqua les sourcils et me scruta.

-Je sais parfaitement me protéger.

Je fis un pas menaçant dans sa direction. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre à quel point son attitude était dangereuse pour elle. Elle recula, le fait qu'elle boite n'arrangeait pas sa tentative de m'échapper. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Je sentais la panique s'emparer d'elle quand elle heurta le mur. Je m'approchais toujours, sans changer mon expression. Je me penchais vers elle.

A cet instant, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts sa vulnérabilité et son innocence. Elle était vraiment séduisante, une beauté unique et fraiche…

Elle ouvrit la bouche et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres roses et pleines…

-Allez vous me faire du mal ?

Sa voix directe et calme me désarçonna. Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolat et je sentis ma gorge s'assécher… Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas passé du bon temps avec une femme. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, et pourtant je ne devais pas la toucher. Je reculais brusquement, mettant une bonne distance entre nous.

-Non, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal. Je vous le promets.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du Premier Chapitre. **

**Erika, si tu lis ces lignes, saches que c'est pour toi que je revisite cette fic. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup et j'espère que tu prends plaisir à la redécouvrir!**

**Je pense que ça va être ma dernière fanfic sur Twilight, depuis peu, je suis passée à autre chose et j'ai préféré développer ma passion pour l'écriture en auto publiant mes propres nouvelles sur mon Site : Les Romances de Kafryne. (Si ça vous intéresse, tout est dans mon profil.)**

**Quand à toi, cher lecteur, j'espère que tu me laissera une petite review, ou à défaut, qu'on se retrouvera au prochain chapitre !**

**BisouXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut Tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de constater que malgré ma longue absence il y a encore des gens qui me lisent ! **

**Alors un IMMENSE MERCI aux Lecteurs et surtout aux Revieweuses ! **

**Merci à la première revieweuse, GUEST qui m'a donné de précieux conseils que je me suis empressée de suivre!  
**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous (Mariefandetwilight , Sarah 'Teddy bear' J.S.M, mlca66) se demandent se que cache Edward, et l'une d'entre vous se rapproche de la vérité ! Alors vous trouverez quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre : **

**EDWARD POV**

Elle me dévisagea rapidement avant de me sourire et de dire :

- Dans ce cas, la question est réglée, Edward !

Une sensation de chaleur m'envahit lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom… C'était tellement naturel… Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'une personne ne l'avait prononcé avec ce ton…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait continuer à nous vouvoyer, qu'en penses tu ?

J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu balayer le problème de sa sécurité d'un simple revers de main, comme si ça ne lui importait pas. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'être raisonnable et réfléchie… Elle du prendre mon silence pour un oui car elle me demanda :

- Tu peux porter le carton qui reste dans la cuisine s'il te plait ?

Elle passa à coté de moi en boitant, et j'allais chercher le carton de victuailles pour la suivre dans une cuisine parfaitement équipée et très chaleureuse. Je déposais le carton sur le plan de travail en marbre.

La chaleur qui irradiait d'elle et de sa maison me rappelait vaguement de bons souvenirs. Des souvenirs si longtemps enfouis…

- Comme tu vas dormir ici ce soir, je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis.

- Ne vous donnez pas toute cette peine. Le fauteuil me convient.

- Hors de questions ! Protesta t- elle.

Elle déposa sa canne contre la table et attrapa les fruits du carton pour les ranger dans un grand panier, je m'aperçus qu'elle boitait encore plus sans sa canne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

- Ce que vous ferez me conviendra.

- Edward, on s'est mit d'accord, plus de vouvoiement ! Pizza surgelée, ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Super ! Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce soir.

Je l'aidais à ranger, et j'enregistrais sans mal ce qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Elle était bien ordonnée, tout se trouvait à une hauteur raisonnable de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas trop à se fatiguer pour les attraper. Je m'aperçu qu'elle avait tendance à prendre appui sur ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, tantôt la table, le tabouret, la commode… Elle grimaça à un moment mais tenta de dissimuler sa douleur. Elle s'assit sur un grand tabouret et je me levais.

- Vous… Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Tu pourrais sortir la pizza du congélateur s'il te plait ?

Je lui obéis à la lettre, sortis la pizza avant de l'enfourner.

- Merci beaucoup Edward.

- De rien. C'est moi qui vous… Te suis reconnaissant.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'elle voulait me poser des questions tout comme elle se doutait que j'aurais voulu savoir un peu plus de choses sur elle.

Mais si je commençais à lui poser des questions, j'allais devoir répondre aux siennes. Ce qui serait trop dangereux.

Aussi je préférais aborder un sujet qui m'avait l'air inoffensif :

- Il pleut vraiment beaucoup.

Elle me sourit avant de me répondre :

- Oui ! La météo vient d'annoncer que la tempête s'approchait rapidement. Ca fait au moins deux ans qu'on n'en a pas eu !

Nouveau silence gênant.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda t- elle.

- Juste de l'eau.

Elle acquiesça et esquissa un mouvement pour aller me remplir un verre d'eau minérale.

- Laisse. Je peux le faire.

- Tu en es sur ?

Je lâchais un rire.

- Remplir un verre d'eau ? C'est dans mes compétences. Vous… Tu en veux un aussi ?

- Oui. S'il te plait.

J'acquiesçais et lui remplissais le sien d'abord. Le posant sur la table, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas partagé un instant aussi intime avec une femme depuis des lustres.

- D'où viens tu ? Me demanda t-elle soudain.

- Je suis de Chicago.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce voyage, en bus, rien que pour ton ami?

A son ton perplexe, je compris qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à mon histoire, néanmoins je lui répondis :

- Une bonne partie en train, mais le reste du temps je prenais le bus.

- Eh ben ! Il doit être très important alors !

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Fis je, avalant une bonne gorgée d'eau.

- Et que fais tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis charpentier.

Lui répondis je d'une voix que je voulais convaincante.

- Vraiment ?

Je souris.

- Oui. J'aime travailler le bois. Et toi ?

- Oh… Je suis écrivain.

J'haussais les sourcils, impressionné.

- Qu'est ce que tu écris ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de me répondre :

- Des romans à l'eau de rose… Mais ça marche plutôt bien pour moi.

- C'est… Bien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Avec Bella, je sentais que le moindre sujet finirait par porter sur ma vie. Le bip du four qui nous signalait que la pizza était cuite fut salvateur.

Je me levais pour la chercher et la déposais sur la table.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à partager un repas chez moi ! Déclara t- elle.

- Ah bon ?

Elle sourit, me voyant dévorer des yeux la pizza, j'admis :

- Je dois dire que moi, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu un repas aussi décent.

Je lui découpais une part avant de m'en servir une moi- même.

- J'ai cru que tu étais un clochard lorsque je t'ai vu. M'apprit elle.

Je touchais mon épaisse barbe.

- Je comprends. Je me suis laissé aller ces derniers temps.

_Volontairement._ Je ne tenais absolument pas à ce qu'on découvre ma véritable identité.

Nous commencions à manger lorsque le téléphone sonna. Bella se leva et alla décrocher avec difficulté. Je fus à deux doigts de me lever pour l'aider.

- Maman ? Oui, je suis chez moi… J'étais en train de manger… Non, dis à papa de rester à la maison, tout va bien. Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas… Je préfère être seule, tu le sais bien.

Bella était vraiment étrange, elle aurait pu avertir sa famille qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle, ça l'aurait mit un peu plus en sécurité, au lieu de ça, elle passait ma présence sous silence.

Elle continua à parler un moment, me donnant l'opportunité de l'observer plus en détails.

Elle n'était pas très grande, je savais que sous son gros pull elle se cachait une silhouette fine, presque frêle, elle avait un long cou, un port de reine comme aurait dit ma mère. Ses cheveux bruns encore humides étaient lisses et avaient l'air soyeux. Ils bougeaient à ses chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tourna doucement la tête et me regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Allé… Je te laisse. Oui. Je te rappellerais. Je vous embrasse tous les deux.

Elle reposa le combiné.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Lui demandais je.

Elle se retourna et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table.

- Elle ferait une attaque si je lui apprenais qu'il y a un homme que je connais à peine qui dort chez moi ce soir. Sans compter mon père alerterait les flics ! Surtout que…

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle craignait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je la regardais prendre sa part de pizza et la déguster à petites bouchées.

- Ce serait la preuve que tes parents ont toute leur tête. Observais je.

Elle éclata d'un rire frais et cristallin.

- Hum… Contrairement à moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais je te remercie tout de même parce que je ne pensais pas passer la soirée au sec.

Et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, pensais je.

- C'est tout à fait normal après ce qui s'est passé.

Elle avait l'air bien suer d'elle.

- Je pense que tu es trop généreuse.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

- C'est dans ma nature. Avoua t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien.

- Et pourquoi ? Fit elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu pourrais déchanter, si une personne à qui tu donnes plus qu'il n'en faut finit par te… faire souffrir.

- Oh… Crois moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

- Je pense que si on le veut vraiment, on peut changer, lorsque certaines personnes vous brisent, vous détruisent… on n'a pas le choix.

Elle s'installa en face de moi et posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main droite, elle me dit :

- J'ai l'impression que tu parles en connaissance de cause.

Je souris.

- Disons que l'expérience m'a appris pas mal de choses.

- Mais quel age as-tu ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre. Vérité ou mensonge ?

- Tu ne sais pas que c'est indiscret de poser ce genre de questions ?

- Si. Mais tu parles d'expérience, et à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à déterminer ton age. Je te donnais près de quarante ans sous la pluie, la trentaine dans ma voiture et maintenant je ne sais plus…

Je décidais d'être honnête envers elle :

- J'ai 27 ans.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Sérieusement ?

Je lui souris et acquiesçais. Elle m'avait donné la quarantaine ! J'ignorais comment il fallait que je le prenne.

- Il faut dire que ton apparence… est trompeuse !

Je ne relevais pas et préférais contre- attaquer.

- Et toi quel age as-tu ?

- 25. Et donc, tu parles d'expérience?

- L'age n'a rien à voir dans là dedans Bella. On peut être très jeune et avoir vécu bien plus de choses qu'une personne ayant le double de notre age.

- C'est vrai, mais de là à parler de changement définitif à seulement 27 ans ?

- Je peux t'affirmer que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'homme que j'étais à 22 ans.

- Donc en 5 ans, tu estimes être complètement différent ?

- Oui.

Je devais trouver un moyen d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose. Bella me faisait un véritable interrogatoire.

- C'est impossible. Me dit elle d'une voix ferme.

- Si tu le dis.

Je ne comptais pas argumenter, cela signifiait lui livrer trop de moi, et c'était justement ce que je voulais éviter. Elle comprit très vite que pour moi la discussion était close et elle soupira.

- Je déteste ce genre de discussion. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie de me parler de toi, et je comprends. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Mais je suis si curieuse… Ca me démange et là, je restes sur ma faim.

Elle repoussa son assiette vide et me sourit alors que je me resservais.

- Je vais aller préparer ta chambre.

- Je répète que ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai vu un canapé qui m'a l'air très confortable. Ca m'ira pour cette nuit.

- On ne discute pas avec moi !

Elle avait l'air si déterminée que je ne ripostais pas.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi au moins faire la vaisselle.

- Non.

- Si, si, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui ai mangé presque toute la pizza.

Nous nous regardions un instant, puis elle détourna la tête et se leva. Elle aussi avait aiguisé ma curiosité. Elle se leva donc et sortit lentement de la cuisine en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Je me demandais si la personne qui l'avait déçue avait un lien avec sa claudication. Lorsqu'elle revint, j'avais terminé et j'essuyais les rebords de son évier.

- Wow! Ma cuisine a l'air bien plus propre que tout à l'heure !

Bella m'adressa un sourire timide. Comme si quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Tu trouves ? Lui demandais je, tentant d'agir comme si de rien était.

- Ah oui ! Merci, c'est vraiment nickel.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel je vis son regard se poser sur les couteaux qui trônaient sur la table de travail, puis sur le téléphone avant de croiser le mien. Elle m'adressa un sourire crispé.

Je déduis naturellement que ça n'allait pas.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Heu… Non. Viens, je te montre où tu vas passer la nuit.

Il pleuvait toujours autant, et je pouvais entendre le grondement des orages. J'étais heureux d'être à l'abri. Malgré le malaise de plus en plus palpable, je la suivis en silence jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Le son de ses pas irrégulier s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il y avait deux portes, une à ma droite, l'autre à ma gauche. Elle poussa celle qui se trouvait à ma gauche et me fit entrer dans la chambre d'amis. Je supposais que celle d'en face pouvait être la sienne. La chambre avait un coté impersonnel, mais simple, naturel, chaleureux… même si l'hôtesse ne l'était plus vraiment maintenant. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle et me demanda :

- Ça te convient ?

- Oui. Étant donné que le canapé m'aurait satisfait.

J'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir sur un lit, mais le fut moins en notant la crispation sur le visage de Bella qui reculait vers la sortie.

- Bon, alors, je te laisse.

J'acquiesçais, tout en songeant que je devais aller dans la salle de bain chercher mon sac avant que mes yeux ne le rencontre. Il était posé, par terre. Alors, je compris tout de suite qu'elle l'avait touché. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Bella.

Elle m'avait tourné le dos et sursauta légèrement.

- Oui ? Fit elle, se retournant lentement, serrant ses doigts autour de la canne.

Je ne dis rien et elle se contenta de suivre mon regard pour comprendre de quoi je voulais parler. Elle m'adressa un sourire feint.

- Je me suis permise d'aller chercher ton sac dans la salle de bain et de mettre tes vêtements au sèche linge. Le reste de tes affaires sont là.

Je perçus sa gêne et lui demandais sans détour :

- Tu as fouillé dedans?

- Non ! Je…

- Bella, dis moi la vérité ?

J'étais un peu énervé, mais surtout angoissé. Je m'étais approché d'elle et elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Je tentais de me contrôler, il fallait que je me contrôle pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Comme je le lui avais promis.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'avais pas fouillé dans ses affaires.

Il se dressa devant moi, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude reflétaient sa colère. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Était-ce de ma faute, si un pistolet était tombé de son sac lorsque je l'avais pris ? Non ! Absolument pas !

Dès lors, la crainte d'avoir fait l'erreur d'introduire un dangereux criminel chez moi m'avait envahie. Il m'avait pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

En tout cas, il était inutile que je continue de nier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec une arme ? Lui demandais je, incapable de lui mentir.

Il s'était approché de moi et me dominait de toute sa taille, le visage sévère et les sourcils froncés. Il eut un rictus des lèvres et je craignais d'entendre sa réponse…

- C'est pour me protéger. Lâcha t-il.

- De quoi ?

Il prit une profonde respiration.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te répondre. Il faut juste que tu saches que je ne compte pas te faire de mal. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Je lâchais un rire nerveux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dors dans ma maison, en face de ma chambre ! Je voudrais avoir des explications !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu as voulu m'héberger, j'ai accepté, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Si maintenant tu as peur de moi, je peux très bien reprendre mes affaires et partir sur le champ.

Je serrais les lèvres et il recula :

- D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il s'éloigna et attrapa son sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, sûrement pour voir si l'arme s'y trouvait bien. Je l'avais tout de suite remise à sa place. Il le porta et avança vers moi d'un pas décidé.

- Merci pour tout. Au revoir.

Il me frôla en sortant de la chambre.

J'étais complètement folle. Cet homme n'était pas fiable. Il me cachait plein de choses, je ne le connaissais pas, il portait une arme… Et pourtant, je sentis quelque chose en moi riposter lorsque je le vis se diriger vers la porte.

- Attend… Ne pars pas…

Comme il continuait toujours je me précipitais vers lui… Du mieux que je pouvais, mais à cause de mon handicape, je perdis l'équilibre dans le couloir et finis par tomber. Pitoyablement.

- Merde ! Bella, ça va ?

Il se précipita et s'agenouilla pour m'aider à me remettre debout. Il m'attrapa rapidement et je m'appuyais contre lui puisque ma canne était sur le sol. Le contact de ses mains rugueuses contre ma peau me fit frissonner. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Murmurais je, essayant de croiser son regard.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne me ferais aucun mal… Je te crois !

- Je ne te comprends pas Bella. Tu avais peur de moi il y a encore un instant !

- Non… Enfin… Si. Disons que je craignais plus ta réaction. Si tu découvrais… Que… Enfin… Que j'avais vu ton arme.

Il me regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux, ses mains fortes et chaudes me soutenaient toujours par la taille, même si je n'en avais plus besoin. Je lisais de la confusion sur ses traits. Mais pas de colère, ni même de méchanceté… Je finis par émettre un rire nerveux.

- Nous sommes aux États-Unis ! De nos jours tout le monde a une arme planquée quelque part. Je veux dire que… C'est courant.

Il hocha la tête, mais avait l'air tout aussi déterminé à partir. Sans piper mot, il me souleva et me transporta jusqu'au canapé du salon. Il me déposa avec un soin qui m'émeut.

Dehors le temps s'était encore gâté. Il n'irait nulle part à cette heure. Au contraire… Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. Tomber dans un trou, se blesser… Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver de tranquillité en le sachant dehors ! Je m'accrochais au tissu de son Tshirt.

- Ne pars pas.

Je posais une main sur sa poitrine et parvins à le regarder dans les yeux. Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté avant de me demander :

- Tu es consciente que tu ne sais absolument rien sur moi ?

- Oui. Et je m'en fiche… Je voudrais juste que tu restes, la tempête arrive droit sur nous, il pleut à n'en plus finir, tu vas attraper la mort dehors, et je m'en voudrais de t'être laissé partir.

Il m'observa, comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens.

- Et je ne veux pas être seule. Pas ce soir. S'il te plait, reste avec moi. Finis je par implorer.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pensez vous qu'Edward va rester ? (Il y a-t-il seulement du suspens dans cette question ^^')**

**Hey! Alexise-me, tu as vu qu'il ne l'a pas (encore ?) découpée en rondelle ?! XD**

**Merci en tout cas de votre lecture ! C'est toujours un plaisir de poster sur ! **

**Ah, Ines, merci d'être passée sur mon site. Oui, c'est vrai, je vends deux nouvelles à 2 euros et 2,5 euros, j'ai besoin d'argent, donc je ne peux pas te les donner, mais sache que tu peux aussi trouver une nouvelle gratuite qui s'appelle la Beauté du Cœur ! (Si ça vous intéresse, vous autres, passez donc sur mon site !)**

**Et puis je désespère à avoir 200 j'aime sur ma page Facebook, le compteur est resté bloqué à 190 ! Faites y un tour et AIMEZ MOI ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! **

**Je vous embrasse ! Bon W.E et à LUNDI !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à nouveau à toutes celles qui ont lu et reviewées!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward m'observa un moment, sans rien dire. Il ne m'avait pas lâché, ne s'était pas éloigné de moi, et je sentais sous ma paume sa poitrine musclée bouger sous le rythme de sa respiration… Il prit conscience de cette proximité et finit par me lâcher.

Son silence sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il ne dise enfin :

-De toute façon ce n'est qu'une nuit. Dès demain, je m'en irais.

-Bien.

Lui souris je, timidement. Je m'aperçus que je tenais toujours son Tshirt. Je le relâchais et il se redressa, reculant assez brusquement de moi.

-Mais je reste à une condition.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de lui demander :

-Laquelle ?

Il passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux.

-Ne me pose plus de question Bella.

J'hochais la tête. Nous nous fixions un instant, puis une vive lumière blanche éclaira la pièce. Je rompis le contact visuel pour appuyer mon dos contre le dossier du canapé et fermer les yeux. La foudre ne tarda pas à s'abattre à quelques kilomètres de nous dans un fracas terrible.

-Tu as peur des orages ?

Déduit il et je souris.

-Moi je n'ai plus le droit de te poser des questions, mais toi si ?

-Je ne voulais pas paraître brusque.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

Dis je, lui proposant un fauteuil pas très loin de moi. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'installe à mes coté pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. Avec cette tempête et les coups de tonnerre que je détestais, sa présence me réconfortait. Même si le fait qu'il porte une arme me gênait, ce n'était pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué !

Il alla s'asseoir et nous gardions un instant le silence. J'allais parler quand il prit la parole :

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment une femme qui aussi raisonnable peut accepter qu'un homme armé dorme chez elle.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre. C'est peut être pour ça.

-Rien à perdre ? Bella, tu as encore tes parents ! Tu m'as dit être un écrivain, tu dois avoir des milliers de fans…

-Mais je n'ai rien de concret, rien qui soit à moi. Courir ce genre de risque me fait sentir plus… Vivante.

-Tu es vivante Bella, n'en doute pas.

Il arborait une expression sérieuse et je me mis à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que je suis vivante, c'est juste une façon de parler. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je mène une existence monotone depuis… Quelques temps. M'isoler ici me fait du bien, et en même temps, parfois, la solitude me pèse.

-Je te comprends.

Il marqua un silence et je n'osais pas le questionner. Je fus étonnée lorsqu'il se justifia :

-J'ai vécu une solitude assez similaire. On peut dire que j'étais isolé moi aussi.

Il eut un sourire amer et n'ajouta rien de plus. Je compris qu'il n'allait sûrement pas approfondir sur ce sujet.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Je pris la télécommande de la télé, décidant que ce serait une parfaite distraction. Pile au moment où un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce. Les lumières vacillèrent. J'eus juste le temps de croiser son regard avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent.

Absolument Génial !

-Tu as des bougies ?

-Oui, je vais les chercher. Fis je, tachant de me redresser. Ma jambe me lançait et je grimaçais.

-Laisse moi faire.

Je distinguais sa silhouette, il était déjà debout et je me résignais à le laisser faire.

«-Il y a des bougies dans le troisième placard en haut à gauche. Les allumettes doivent être à coté de la cuisinière.

Je le vis se rendre dans la cuisine à tâtons et faillis me lever pour l'aider. Seule la faible lumière de la nuit filtrait des fenêtres qu'il allait falloir fermer.

-C'est bon ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

J'entendis quelque chose tomber par terre, il poussa un juron.

-Edward ?

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Il avait allumé un chandelier et portait la boite de bougie en entrant dans le salon.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une cheminée.

-Oui, il suffit de tourner un bouton et d'allumer.

Il posa le chandelier sur la table basse puis alla allumer.

-Merci.

Fis je lorsque la lumière fut.

-De rien.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

-Je vais fermer les fenêtres.

Déclara t-il.

Je l'entendis s'activer et me sentis soulagée de l'avoir sous la main.

Dehors, la tempête prenait des proportions impressionnantes. Je sursautais à chaque coup de tonnerre, espérant pour que la foudre tombe loin de chez moi. Je finis par me lever, décidant que e mieux à faire pour passer le temps serait de jouer aux échecs. Lorsqu'il revint, j'avais installée le jeu sur la table basse et m'étais assise sur des coussins.

-Tu sais jouer ?

Je levais les yeux sur lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, je découvris à quel point il était séduisant. Ses yeux verts en devinrent ensorcelants et son sourire fit rater un battement à mon pauvre cœur.

-Oui. Mais je crains d'être un peu rouillé.

Il s'installa de l'autre coté de la table et nous commencions une partie de jeu. L'atmosphère pesante devint agréable. Nous nous détendions, et nous nous amusions beaucoup. Le son de son rire me plaisait et j'appréciais l'ambiance amicale qui naissait entre nous. C'était comme si nous nous retrouvions enfermés dans un cocon douillé dans lequel rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Je ne vis pas le temps passé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se rappelle à mon corps. J'étouffais un bâillement qu'Edward ne parut pas remarquer. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre un terme à cette délicieuse soirée et je décidais de lui demander :

-Tu as sommeil ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Je me souvins de la condition qu'il avait mis au début.

-C'est une question inoffensive ! Me défendis je.

-Ça dépend Bella. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire.

Mon cœur battait la chamade en me rendant compte qu'il aurait pu se méprendre sous le sens de cette question !

-Je… N'ai plus envie de jouer. On pourrait, juste parler. Des fois, c'est plus facile d'avoir affaire à un inconnu. Je vis ici depuis deux ans, j'étais persuadé que la solitude était une bonne chose, mais avec toi ici… Je m'aperçois qu ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un. Je veux dire, vraiment parlé. Mais si tu as sommeil, si tu n'as pas envie d'écouter… Je comprends.

-C'est bon Bella. Mais je préfèrerais te savoir assise.

C'était vrai, puisque je ne pouvais pas rester debout très longtemps. Je vis qu'il regardait vers ma chambre, mais je préférais que nous allions au salon, histoire d'avoir un semblant de sécurité.

-Alors, par quoi veux tu commencer ? Me demanda t il. Il s'était installé sur le fauteuil, juste en face de moi car j'avais pris tout le canapé et m'y étais allongé.

-C'est drôle, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un rendez vous chez un psy.

-Peut être que tu ferais mieux de consulter, plutôt que de parler avec moi. J'ai peut être pas les compétences nécessaires pour t'écouter.

-Je t'ai choisi Edward. Et tu as toutes les compétences puisque tu vas partir demain. C'est donc l'idéal pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Et si je t'énerve, tu as les moyens de me faire taire… A tout jamais.

Son visage prit une expression très sérieuse.

-Je détesterais avoir à faire ça. Me dit il.

Hum… Ça signifiait qu'il était capable de le faire. Je me posais tellement de questions sur lui…

-On est là pour parler de toi Bella, non ?

-Oui… Je ne sais plus trop par quoi commencer maintenant que tu m'as intimidé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? A ta jambe ? Me demanda t-il, sans détour.

J'hésitais une seconde puis lui racontais :

-Il y a trois ans, j'étais fiancée à celui que je prenais pour l'homme de ma vie. J'ai passé des moments incroyables avec lui… Je pensais que j'allais finir ma vie à ses cotés… Mais… Un soir, alors que je rentrais chez mes parents, j'ai été percutée par un chauffard. Il était soul et a grillé des feux… Je dois m'estimer chanceuse. J'ai failli mourir. Je suis restée clouée au lit pendant plus de six mois, les médecins pensaient que je ne marcherais plus jamais… Et comme Mike ne voulait pas passer sa vie aux cotés d'une infirme. Il a préféré rompre.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça a du te faire encore plus de mal.

-Hum… Oui. C'était dur. Mais nous étions tous vivants et puis à force de volonté… Je suis parvenue à remarcher ! Ne regarde pas comment, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il eut un sourire attendri.

-Tu souffres encore ?

-Un peu. J'ai un kiné qui vient me voir tous les mercredis. Et puis, ça m'a permise d'avoir du temps pour écrire.

-Et… En ce qui concerne ton ex ?

-Eh bien, il a vite refait sa vie. Marié, d'après ce que m'a dit sa mère aujourd'hui il y aurait même un bébé en route… Il est heureux.

-Mais pas toi ?

Son regard pénétrant me laissant sans défense….

-Non. Mon frère vient de se marier. Mes parents pensent à faire un voyage autour du monde…

-Et toi tu es seule.

-Au départ je trouvais ça vraiment bien. J'avais tout le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture dans mon atelier. J'aurais aimé te le montrer. C'est un endroit assez vétuste, mais merveilleux ! J'y trouve toujours l'inspiration. C'est mon véritable refuge. Avant que tu ne partes demain, j'aimerais beaucoup te le faire découvrir.

-D'accord.

Edward eut un sourire un peu triste, puis me dit :

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de penser ta vie finie à seulement 25 ans. Je pense que toutes ces épreuves t'ont rendues plus forte, tu dois vraiment aller de l'avant. Je suis persuadé qu'un homme saura faire ton bonheur.

Je secouais le tête, sceptique.

-Mais qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Qu'essayais je de faire ? Qu'attendais je de lui ?Qu'il me rassure ? Qu'il me dise que j'étais superbe… ? Non, vraiment, j'étais idiote.

-Tu devrais peut être sortir un peu plus ?

-Tout le monde me connaît en ville. Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai vécu… Et les gens ressentent généralement de la pitié en me voyant.

-Alors vas ailleurs, je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que ta vie est finie sous prétexte d'être seule.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es si jeune…

Je pouffais.

-Tu parles comme si tu étais un vieillard.

Mais un vieillard armé, pensais je.

-Et toi comme si tu étais une veille fille. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce que j'ai vu de toi, c'est une jeune femme fragile, mais courageuse, déterminée et…

-Et ?

-Je crois que j'ai sommeil. Déclara t-il brusquement.

Le tonnerre grondait dehors, me faisant réaliser que la pluie battait sur le toit et que le temps avait vraiment empiré.

-Tu n'as pas fini ?

-Heu… Si… Mais il me semblait que tu allais dire autre chose.

-Du tout.

Dit il, se redressant avec facilité et m'aidant à me mettre debout. Je du me contenter de ça et nous allions dans nos chambres.

-Bonne nuit. Me dit il.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ne dit plus rien et ferma sa porte. Je fermais la mienne aussi, être mis le verrou. Je respirais un bon coup. Mine de rien ça m'avait fait du bien de parler. Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponses, mais ça faisait du bien de parler, d'être écoutée. Surtout lorsqu'un charpentier aux intenses yeux vert vous prêtait une oreille attentive…

Je m'allongeais, et bercée par la pluie finis par plonger dans un sommeil profond. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant me réveille en sursaut. S'en suivit de violents coups portés à ma porte…

-Bella ! Bella ! Réponds, ça va ?

Je me levais et avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte elle tomba par terre dans un fracas pas possible. Je restais bouche bée… Edward se tenait devant moi, torse nu… J'ignorais que sous ses haillons ce cachait un tel corps. Charpentier, me repris je… Cela expliquait… Cela…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Me demanda t-il.

-Je l'ignore ! J'ai entendu un bruit et tu as défoncé ma porte !

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il s'apercevait des dégâts.

-Je suis désolé… Je croyais que ça venait de ta chambre. Comme tu ne répondais pas…

-Non, ça ne venait pas d'ici… Mais de dehors.

Et soudain, je compris de quoi il pouvait s'agir…

-Mon Dieu !

-Quoi ?

-Mon atelier…

Cette fois, c'était moi qui paniquais. J'avais tout dans mon atelier… Absolument tout… J'y passais énormément de temps…

-Restes ici, je vais voir.

Je secouais la tête, et le suivis. Il allait beaucoup plus vite que moi et ma claudication m'énervait. Lorsque je vis ce qui était arrivé, c'était comme si je perdais pied à nouveau.

L'atelier était une petite cabane un peu à l'écart du chalet elle se trouvait sous les arbres et un d'entre eux s'était écroulé sur elle… La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, le vent faisait frémir le chalet, et Edward se tourna vers moi, désolé.

J'étais en larmes. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et tenta de me réconforter. Lorsque mes sanglots diminuèrent, je me ressaisis.

-Bon… Au moins il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Fis, tentant de lui adresser un maigre sourire.

-Mais si tu dis qu'il y avait tout…

-Ce ne sont que des papiers et du matériel informatique.

-Si tu veux, je peux aller voir.

-Non, ça sert à rien… Tout est fichu de toute façon.

Il m'enlaça à nouveau et cette fois ci je me laissais aller contre son torse puissant. Me rendant compte que j'appréciais ce contact. Son torse nu irradiait mes sens. Et une chaleur presque étouffante se propagea en moi.

Seigneur… C'était une bouffée de désir… J'avais envie de lui.

* * *

**Coquine cette Bella pas vrai?**

**Si vous trouvez ce chapitre trop court, sachez qu'un TEASER du chapitre 4 est caché dans mon profil! Donc, si ça vous tente, je vous encourage à passer y faire un petit tour!**

**A mercredi! **

**Bisouxoxo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore merci d'être là chers lecteurs!**

**Erika, je pense à toi sur ce chapitre car nous connaissons ce que signifient les cicatrices.  
**

** Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'étais désolé pour elle, il était clair que ça la blessait de voir son travail anéantit à zéro. Et j'eus la brusque envie de la serrer contre moi. Elle ne se déroba pas. Et je pu savourer le contact de son corps contre le mien. Elle avait enlevé son sweet pour dormir et demeurait en débardeur beige qui révélait son corps avec toutes ses courbes… Ca faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas eus de relations avec une femme. Après toutes ces années, je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver là… à serrer une femme charmante dans mes bras. Et diablement sexy ! L'idée de l'avoir allongée sous moi, me donnant un plaisir qui me ferait tout oublier m'intéressait plus que tout… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je la repoussais et repris mes esprits.

-Ecoute, on constatera les dégâts demain. Pour l'instant tu dois dormir.

C'est alors qu'elle me jeta un regard qui enflamma tous mes sens.

-Je n'ai plus sommeil.

Ma gorge s'assécha lorsque mes yeux glissèrent instinctivement vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait sous le rythme de sa respiration. J'avais passé toute la soirée à ne penser qu'à ça. Elle m'avait fait rire, comme il faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je m'étais senti tellement bien, tellement à l'aise avec elle… Et le pire, c'était que je la désirais. Si fort… Mais je n'avais pas le droit de profiter ainsi de sa vulnérabilité.

-Moi si. Tentais je, plus pour m'en persuader qu'elle.

-Hum… Et bien…

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et je la regardais dans les yeux.

Lui sauter dessus l'aurait déstabilisé… Une approche subtile était beaucoup plus souhaitable. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle ne broncha pas. J'effleurais sa peau douce du bout des doigts, je voulais me montrer le plus tendre possible, et surtout lui donner le temps de se dérober. Elle ne me connaissait pas et pourtant elle avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour me garder chez elle, tout en sachant que j'avais une arme… Elle savait que j'étais dangereux… Et pourtant, elle se laissa faire… Elle me laissa frôler son visage, descendre le long de son cou, poursuivre jusqu'à son décolleté. Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de moi, et je pus la toucher vraiment, posant une main sur son sein qui tombait librement sous son débardeur. Je le caressais, de la paume, frottant son téton que je sentis durcir et que je vis pointer. Je recommençais avec son autre sein et elle poussa un gémissement, s'approchant d'avantage.

-Je te ferais du mal si on continue… Soufflais je, tout contre sa bouche.

Et s'il y avait une chose que je voulais éviter, c'était de la faire souffrir, de laisser une marque, de la blesser.

Elle me répondit en m'enlaçant et pressant son corps délicieusement chaud contre moi... Je capitulais et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Je voulais me montrer tendre, mais dès qu'ils furent en contact, je fus affamé, et je les entrouvris impitoyablement pour plonger ma langue dans sa bouche, lui enserrant la taille. Je m'aperçu que j'avais un besoin irrépressible d'elle, que je brûlais de désir et que je ressentais le besoin impérieux d'elle. D'un mouvement peut être trop brusque, je plaquais les mains sur ses fesses, m'arrachant à sa bouche. Son souffle coupé m'excitait vraiment et elle renversa la tête, poussant des plaintes sensuelles alors que je pétrissais ses fesses sans plus aucune once de tendresse. Lorsqu'elle glissa une jambe entre mes cuisses, un incendie fit rage en moi .

-Bella… Implorais je, d'une voix qui m'était méconnaissable.

-J'ai envie de toi Edward…

Sans plus attendre, je la soulevais dans mes bras et la transportais jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Je l'allongeais sur les draps que j'avais entortillés en tentant de trouver le sommeil quelques instants plus tôt, essayant de ne pas penser à elle.

-Je ne peux plus attendre Bella. Tu comprends…

-Oui. Souffla t-elle.

J'enlevais son débardeur pour pouvoir contempler son buste nu, et sublime. Je parsemais ses seins de baisers, titillant du bout des dents son petit téton rose tandis que mon pouce et mon index s'occupaient de l'autre. Je la sentais s'arquer sous mes mains impatientes qui s'attaquaient déjà à son bas de pyjama. Elle ondula, me facilitant la tache avant se figer lorsque j'arrivais à mi cuisse.

-Attends Edward… Il faut que je t'avertisse… Mes jambes…

Lisant la panique dons ses yeux, je compris ce qui lui arrivait et j'en fus ému.

-J'ai des cicatrices et…

Je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Chut… Je m'en moque Bella.

Sans hésitation, j'achevais d'enlever son pyjama et j'eus du mal à déglutir en voyant toutes les cicatrices sur ses jambes. Surtout la droite…

-Mon Dieu… Bella...

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à combien elle avait du souffrir. Combien elle souffrait encore.

Elle m'adressa un regard où je lus de la honte.

-Arrête. Je sais que c'est horrible…

Elle voulu se recroqueviller et je vis que ses yeux étaient voilés de larmes.

- Non… Tu es si belle.

Je la fixais, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que ses jambes ne lui enlevaient rien. Bien au contraire.

- Détends toi, laisses toi faire.

Je lui caressais les jambes, passant délicatement les mains le long de ses cicatrices, elles blafardaient des jambes qui avaient du être magnifiques mais qui n'en perdaient pas moins leur beauté. Je souris en pensant à quel point elle avait des jambes touchantes.

-Bella…

Je me penchais et leur fis une ode de baisers, prenant le temps de caresser des doigts et des lèvres ses cicatrices qui ressemblaient étrangement aux miennes. Sauf que mes cicatrices n'étaient pas visibles.

En levant les yeux sur elle, je la découvris dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et ses doigts se trouvaient contre elles, elle avait une expression à la fois choquée et touchée… Je remontais brusquement pour aller poser la main sur son sexe encore recouvert de sa petite culotte. Elle gémit.

-Laisse moi te l'enlever.

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour toute réponse. Et j'effectuais la même opération, faisant glisser le fin tissu le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes. Je la regardais un instant, offerte sans vergogne à mon regard. Elle garda le sien rivé à moi alors que j'enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je m'offrais à mon tour à elle… Elle me sourit. J'haussai les sourcils.

-Tu es… Impressionnant…

Je secouais la tête en éclatant de rire et m'allongeais, heureux de voir que malgré toutes ces années, je pouvais toujours impressionner. Je l'embrassais avec férocité, tout en me frottant à elle, je frissonais de plaisir lorsque ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma virilité. Je me languissais d'être en elle lorsque je m'aperçu du problème. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me contrôler et demander :

-Tu as… Un préservatif ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à ta taille.

Je soupirais, ignorant si je devais en rire ou juste pleurer.

-Merde.

Je tentais de m'éloigner d'elle mais elle m'empoigna fermement et je défaillis.

-Je prendrais la pilule.

-C'est pas assez.

-Ça suffira… Je t'en prie.

Comment lui résister alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient lascivement sur moi.

-Fais moi l'amour.

Elle leva les hanches et je sentis comment elle frottait mon sexe sur le sien. Elle avait écarté les jambes, elle était toute moite… Ce fut elle qui me guida en elle, je ne pus que me laisser faire et m'enfoncer progressivement en elle. Je lui laissais le temps de s'ajuster à la grosseur de mon pénis. Elle m'accueillait dans sa chair, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur, j'étais émerveillé par la façon dont nous nous accordions l'un l'autre. Je me mis à bouger en elle, provocant de délicieuses plaintes, des gémissements sensuels qui me coupaient le souffle. Elle ondulait et suivait sans mal le rythme primitif que je donnais à mes assauts, je la pris durement, puissamment, allant et venant sans relâche en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle chavire dans l'extase. Ses cuises se raidirent, son corps s'arqua et elle se resserra autour mon sexe et m'entraîna avec elle, traversé d'ondes de plaisirs d'une intensité incroyable…

Je roulais sur le coté. Encore bouleversé par elle.

Je reprenais mon souffle et passais une main sur mon visage. J'avais commis un faux pas. J'aillais repartir et je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je voulais rester là avec elle… Si la tempête dehors pouvait durer une éternité. Ça ne m'aurait causé aucun problème.

* * *

**Bella POV **

En me réveillant, j'eus la douce sensation de flotter. J'étais bien. Enveloppée dans des bras puissants, musclés, je me sentais à ma place, protégée et aimée. Je voulu me redresser, mais le bras de Edward me barrait le ventre. Je risquais de le réveiller. Sa barbe me chatouillait la joue… Mais j'appréciais ce contact. La veille, j'avais même adoré le sentir contre moi aussi fort et viril. Je lui caressais doucement les joues et il remua légèrement, grognant un peu, mais me permettant de me dégager de son étreinte. Je me levais et après un passage dans la salle de bain, sortit dehors, prenant appui sur ma canne. M'enfonçant progressivement sur le sol boueux. Je fus accueillie par une fine pluie, le ciel s'était éclaircit. La tempête était passée…

Je vis mon pauvre atelier, complètement dévasté.

Je soupirais, constatant que l'arbre avait démolit la toiture de la cabane et que tout un coté était fichu. Cet atelier représentait toute une partie de ma vie. Quand je croyais encore au bonheur avec Mike. Quand je marchais parfaitement, qu'aucune cicatrice ne me couvrait les jambes…

-Bella.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Edward dans mon dos. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, les serrant un peu, comme pour m'aider à me détendre.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Désolé… Ça va ?

Je levais la tête et lui souris, remarquant au passage qu'il avait du prendre une douche et avait mit des vêtements propres, prêt à s'en aller, songeais je.

-Oui. J'étais juste venue voir s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver, mais tous les appareils informatiques sont foutus.

Avec l'eau qui s'était infiltré partout, ça ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et me retournais pour voir qu'Edward enlevait des branchages du sol.

-On devrait aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. J'appellerais mon frère pour qu'il vienne m'aider à dégager tout ça.

Il hocha la tête et j'eus l'impression qu'il était un peu malheureux… Je le suivais et il m'aida à descendre en me levant légèrement du sol.

-Merci, lui souris je.

-Je dois partir.

Lâcha t'il, le visage extrêmement sérieux.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu dois prendre des forces.

Je tentais de mettre de l'entrain dans ma voix. Je savais depuis le début que je ne pouvais rien espérer de lui. Il avait son secret à protéger, son ami de Seattle à retrouver… Sa vie… Alors je devais faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-J'ai du café, du lait, des oranges…

-Je peux faire des pancakes si tu veux, le temps que tu presses les oranges.

-Bonne idée ! Lui souris je, le cœur serré.

C'était agréable d'être à deux le matin, je le regardais s'activer dans ma cuisine d'une façon naturelle et je laissais échapper un soupir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir.

-Tu as des talents inégalables en cuisine dis donc !

-Ce ne sont que de misérables pancakes. Me sourit il.

-Elles sont délicieuses en tout cas.

Il but un peu de jus fraîchement pressé et nous mangions en silence. Fallait il parler de notre petite partie d'hier soir ? Je brûlais d'envie d'en parler et… De recommencer. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire... Je trouvais quand même un sujet de conversation :

-Alors… Tu comptes te rendre à Seattle tout de suite ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'envisageais de trouver un petit boulot en ville avant de partir, histoire de remplir un peu mes poches et de ne pas arriver trop fauché chez mon ami.

J'hochais la tête. Une idée traversa ma tête, mais j'hésitais à la lui proposer… Peut être n'avait il pas apprécié l'expérience de la veille autant que moi et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas rester ici.

-Tu devrais aller voir Monsieur Crowley, il est artisan et aura peut être quelque chose à te proposer. Sa femme dirige un bar en ville. Je pourrais leur toucher un mot si tu veux.

-Non. Dit il brusquement. Tu en as fait bien assez pour moi. Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant.

-Je pourrais te déposer à la gare si tu veux ? Lui proposais je.

-Non merci, il y a un arrêt pas très loin. Je préfère m'y rendre à pieds. Seul.

Okay. Pour être clair, c'était clair !

-Tu m'as beaucoup aidé aussi hier soir.

Je devais être devenue rouge, mais je poursuivis :

-Cette soirée a été inoubliable pour moi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et mon cœur se mit à battre trop vite. Je serrais les points et fis de mon mieux pour maîtriser mes tremblements.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle l'est aussi pour moi. Peut être même plus que pour toi.

J'inspirais profondément, emmagasinant ce qu'il me disait. S'il avait autant apprécié cette soirée, pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus avec moi ? Je voulais le lui proposer, au moment où il se leva de table et me sourit.

-Tu as fini ? M'enquis je, masquant ma déception du mieux possible. Il me regarda avec une expression décidée. Il avait l'air pressé de partir.

-Laisse, je débarrasserais. Fis je, m'adossant contre ma chaise.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son sac qu'il avait déposé devant la porte.

-Et bien, merci pour tout.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Je souris timidement. Un silence embarrassé s'installa après mes paroles.

Il acquiesça et je me levais avec un peu de difficultés. Je devais admettre que j'avais un peu de courbatures. Je serrais ms bras autour de moi et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Ma gorge se noua quand je le regardais sortir sous le porche.

-J'aurais voulu rester un peu plus. Admit il. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abuser de ton hospitalité Bella.

J'hochais la tête. Refusant de lui montrer à quel point son départ m'affectait.

-Merci encore Bella.

-Au revoir Edward. Dis je courageusement.

-Au revoir Bella. Fit il d'une voix ferme.

Nous nous observions quelques minutes. J'ouvris misérablement la bouche et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

-Bon voyage alors.

Il se tourna et descendit les escaliers.

Je fermais la porte et restais un moment derrière.

J'allais m'éloigner quand j'entendis de faibles petits coups. J'ouvris tout de suite et des mains viriles vinrent se placer sur mes joues, je n'eus que le temps de voir des prunelles d'un bleu océan capturer mon regard et je sentis des mains puissantes m'entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans avoir fait ça.

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa avec fougue, mes lèvres s'accordèrent immédiatement aux siennes, et je répondis avec ferveur à son baiser, nouant les mains autour de son cou… J'exhalais un soupir lorsque nous nous séparions.

-Edward… Si… Si tu m'aidais avec ma cabane… ? Tu pourrais rester un encore un peu.

Il colla son front au mien.

-Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi….

Je baissais la tête, j'avais été trop stupide… Il m'obligea à le regarder, passant la main sous mon menton.

-Mais je crois que c'est déjà trop tard.

Il m'embrassa encore, plus tendrement cette fois ci.

-Si tu n'as pas peur de moi…

Nouveau baiser…

-Si tu as vraiment envie que je reste…

Baiser…

-Je resterais… Quelques jours de plus.

Cette fois ci ce fut moi qui déclenchais le baiser et j'enfouissais mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs et me collais un peu plus à lui. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et en se pressant contre moi, je notais son excitation croissante… Dans une suite de mouvements précipités et instinctifs, nous nous déshabillions pour nous retrouver le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. Il me plaqua contre le mur et le long de mes jambes, il rencontra mon regard tout en semant de doux baisers sur ma peau balafrée… Ses joues barbues me picotaient délicieusement, et il remonta sur mon ventre, entre mes seins, sur mon cou, mes joues, et m'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue attrapant la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il finit par me déposer sur le canapé et me couvrit tendrement de son poids.

Au lieu de m'embrasser comme je pensais qu'il allait faire, il me caressa la joue en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui adressais un sourire timide. Certes, nous avions couché ensemble la veille, certes, j'étais nue contre lui, n'empêche, son regard indéchiffrable me troublait. En l'observant, je me rappelais de l'expression :

« Les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme »…

Et rien ne pouvaient être aussi vrai. J'ignorais tant de choses à son sujet… Mais je savais que je pouvais avoir foi en lui. Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps à la tentation et l'embrassais avec une grande adoration pour ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec délicatesse, ce qui était tellement étrange chez un homme à l'allure aussi sauvage et robuste… Je caressais son dos large et lisse, ses épaules dures et solides, ses bras musclés… Et cette main légère qui s'était posée sur mon sexe et dont les doigts s'aventuraient au plus profond de mon intimité, me faisant frissonner de plaisir et émettre des gémissements. Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus humide, de plus en plus ouverte, de plus en plus profonde, j'étais prête à l'accueillir et il chercha mon regard avant de me pénétrer en douceur. Ce fut comme si tout basculait pendant qu'il me pilonnait inlassablement, me laissant à bout de souffle, haletante, ivre de plaisir.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je rencontrerais un homme capable de me faire vivre de telles expériences. J'étais encore hébétée lorsqu'il me dit soudainement :

-Bella… Il va falloir que tu ailles en ville.

Je le regardais, surprise de cet ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Acheter des préservatifs.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

**Et voilà que leur relation prend un nouveau tournant! Bon, rien de très nouveau me diriez vous. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de les voir ensemble!**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plait car je prends plaisir à la réécrire!  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont passé sur mon site lire le TEASER précédent, si ça vous intéresse, Merci à aelita48 pour son commentaire et aux revieweuses!Laissez m'en quelques uns pour ce chapitre limoné! Dites moi si vous en voulez encore et où? Si ça se trouve, je pourrais être inspirée! ^^  
**

**Un nouveau TEASER se cache encore dans mon profil alors si ça vous tente, vous connaissez le chemin! ^^  
**

**BisouXoXo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Elle me souriait, me faisant sentir vraiment bien, comme en paix avec moi-même. Tout était simple avec elle. Elle acceptait mes conditions, ne poser aucune question. Si ce n'était :

-Combien de boites je dois prendre ?

Je lâchais un léger rire. Ce son sonnait d'une étrange façon à mes oreilles, sûrement parce que je n'étais plus habitué à l'écouter.

-Autant qu'il le faudra, la taquinais je.

Je me redressais sur le coude et caressais son bras.

-Tu es si douce.

Elle me sourit et passa une main sur ma joue.

-Je ferais mieux de t'acheter un rasoir.

-Ca te dérange ? Fis je, appuyant mon visage contre la paume tiède de sa main.

-Pas vraiment… Je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce que tu ressembles sans cette barbe.

Je soupirais. Moi, je n'y tenais pas.

-Pendant que tu y seras, j'essaierais de déblayer un peu ton atelier et voir ce qu'on peut sauver.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul.

-Nous verrons bien. Lui souris je.

Nous nous embrassions à nouveau, puis elle se leva.

Le temps n'avait plus rien à voir avec les pluies torrentielles de la veille.

Son atelier, lui, était dans un sale état, Tout un coté avait été démoli, mais les charpentes étaient encore solides, et nous pourrions tout retaper. Je pensais que ça ne prendrait pas plus d'une semaine. Je fis ce que je pu pour enlever la majorité des branches et poussais les meubles de l'autre coté de la cabane. Bella était organisée, et je découvris que beaucoup de papiers qui se trouvaient dans des boites en plastiques avaient échappés à l'inondation. J'étais en plein travail quand j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter. Je me pétrifiais… Elle ne pouvait pas être déjà de retour ! J'avançais avec prudence et vit un jeune homme sortir d'un 4x4 de la police. Il regarda directement vers moi, et je n'eus d'autre choix de sortir.

-Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda t'il tout de suite, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Dis, je m'avançant vers lui. Il était brun et me scrutait avec des yeux marron menaçants.

-Vous êtes chez ma sœur. Où est elle ?

Je compris tout de suite.

-Elle est allée en ville.

-Et que faites vous là ?

-Je suis venu l'aider pour son atelier.

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête et je songeais à mon arme qui se trouvait dans mon sac.

-Mais vous êtes qui ? Répéta t-il, un peu énervé.

-Je m'appelle Edward Masen. Dis je, m'efforçant de lui tendre la main. Elle resta suspendue en l'air alors qu'il poursuivait son interrogatoire.

-Et… ?

-J'ai eu un problème et elle m'a hébergé hier soir. Pour la remercier, j'ai proposé de l'aider.

Il médita un instant et finit par serrer ma main brièvement.

-Où avez-vous dormi ?

Je soupirais, agacé. Bella devait elle rendre des comptes à tous les membres de sa famille ?

-Dans la chambre d'amis. Ecoutez, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, mentis je. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde. Elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix, non ?

-Peut être, mais Bella est impulsive et accorde trop facilement sa confiance aux gens. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je fais partie de la police du comté.

Putain de merde !

Je tentais de garder une expression neutre, tout en songeant que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance et que j'allais devoir partir.

Et vite.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre lui, et moi. Je commençais à regretter amèrement ma décision de rester, j'avais été complètement déraisonnable, et commettais mon premier faux pas. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Je soupirais car mon moment de répit était terminé et avait été bien trop bref.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

-Tant mieux. Fit il, croisant les bras.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je détestais cet air de supériorité qu'il affichait, je l'avais bien trop vu ces dernières années et je serrais les poings…

Mais vous pourriez peut être m'aider à dégager son atelier.

Il hocha la tête.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Emmet.

Je hochais brièvement la tête, sans rien ajouter, je m'étais déjà présenté.

Nous avions attaché le tronc de l'arbre qui était tombé sur son atelier au 4x4 de Emmet et il parvint à le dégager.

Lorsque Bella arriva, nous avions terminé et un nouveau silence s'était établit. Elle s'appuyait sur sa canne pour venir le rompre avec bonne humeur.

-Emmet ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais et si la tempête ne t'avait pas trop effrayé.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, Bella rencontra mon regard et me lança un sourire désolé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre rapidement à son sourire, et ouvrais le coffre de la voiture pour prendre les courses. Je repérais rapidement les préservatifs et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire… Ce sourire s'estompa puisque je me rendis compte que nous n'allions pas pouvoir les utiliser.

-Oh… Et tu as fait la connaissance de Edward.

-Hum… Je l'ai aidé à enlever l'arbre sur ton atelier. Il n'y a pas trop de dégâts finalement.

-C'est gentil ! Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez aussi vite pour tout dégager. Comment va Rose ?

-Bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait t'appeler tout à l'heure.

-Tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis du soir et Rose est de garde.

Je voulais rester en retrait, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de Emmet :

-Edward m'a dit que tu l'as hébergé hier soir.

-Oui. Il n'avait nul part où aller et comme les routes étaient fermées. Il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis. Précisa t'elle, en accord avec mon mensonge.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

-Elle le sait, intervins je. Mais je lui ai assuré que je n'allais lui faire aucun mal.

Il me dévisagea.

-Elle a eu de la chance cette fois, mais Bella, évite de recommencer.

Bella lui sourit, puis elle insista pour nous préparer des sandwiches et il s'assit à coté de moi. Emmet était très curieux, je m'en tenais à la même version de mon histoire.

-C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? Me demanda t-il.

Je préférais éluder.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Bella ?

-Non, ça ira. Me sourit elle.

-Quand comptez vous partir ? Reprit son frère.

-J'ai proposé à Bella de l'aider à retaper son atelier. Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux ou trois jours.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

-Ensuite je me rendrais à Seattle.

-Que comptez vous y faire ?

Bella se tourna vers moi, aussi curieuse que son frère. Je bus un verre d'eau avant de lui répondre :

-Je vais retrouver un ami, nous avons quelques affaires à régler ensemble.

- Quelle genre d'affaires ? Poursuivit Emmet. Bella lui donna un coup de coude.

-Emmet, ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Attends, si tu l'héberges, il y a tout de même un minimum qu'on devrait savoir sur lui.

-Je n'ai rien demandé à Bella, Emmet. J'estime rendre un service en restant ici.

-Un service que vous pourriez rendre en allant dormir ailleurs, Edward.

Bella soupira et intervint :

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Emmet, tu devrais y aller.

Bella se leva et se mit à débarrasser la table.

-Laisse, je vais faire. Fit son frère lui prenant une assiette des mains.

-Non, c'est moi. Dis je rapidement, emmenant mon assiette à l'évier.

-Tu vois, il est sympa. Entendis je Bella murmurer à son frère.

- Je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'il sera là. Je repasse demain te filer un coup de main. Rose te téléphone tout à l'heure, et n'oublie pas maman et papa…

Il l'embrassa sur son front, puis se tourna vers moi :

-Edward.

-Emmet, ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

Bella le raccompagna à la porte, ce qui prit un peu de temps… Je supposais que son frère la mettait en garde contre moi.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne ici.

Dit Bella dans mon dos alors que je finissais de laver la vaisselle.

-Ta famille est très attentionnée.

-Un peu trop même. Il ne t'a pas trop… Harcelé ?

-Non. Il a été curieux, mais c'est normal. Qui ne le serait pas. Je suis un étranger que sa sœur héberge.

Je me retournais et la vit se mordre la lèvre :

-Tu comptes toujours t'en aller, hein ?

-Oui, ça n'a pas changé.

-Je veux dire… Tu… Tu comptes partir plus vite que prévu.

-Oui.

Je m'essuyais les mains dans un torchon, puis m'avançais vers elle… Elle me scrutait et je pouvais deviner le nombre de questions qui s'accumulaient dans sa petite tête…

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pourquoi nous mentait il ? C'était si évident qu'il cachait quelque chose ! Emmet m'avait dit qu'il le trouvait sympa, mais louche. Je soupirais. Pour quelle raison devait il partir ? Pourquoi devait il se cacher comme il le faisait ? Derrière cette obscure barbe, ses épais cheveux… Je n'étais pas dupe, il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Quel était son secret ? En lui parlant de moi, j'avais espéré lui faire dire quelque chose… De plus…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me sourit.

-Arrête de te tourmenter Bella.

-C'est que… J'aimerais tellement comprendre.

-Tu ne le pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça serait trop long à expliquer.

-On a du temps… Je peux t'écouter, tu l'as bien fait pour moi.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je sais garder un secret.

J'attrapais sa main qui s'était glissée dans mes cheveux.

-Aie confiance en moi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas courir ce risque.

Il recula et s'adossa contre le mur.

-Mais…

-Non Bella, ce serait trop dangereux, autant pour moi que pour toi. Alors n'insiste pas. Je ne te dirais rien.

Sa voix était catégorique et pourtant, il avait le regard indécis.

-Edward peut être.

-J'ai dit non.

Il se redressa d'un coup et je reculais sous l'effet de la surprise, son visage était devenu très dur et ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis… C'était comme si j'avais affaire avec un autre homme… J'en oubliais mon défaut d'équilibre et me cognais contre une chaise, trébuchais et tombais par terre, sur les fesses.

-Bella ! Mon Dieu…

Il fut très vite à coté de moi.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je suis tellement maladroite.

-Non, je…

-C'est bon Edward. Le calmais je, posant ma main sur son épaule. Aide moi plutôt à me relever.

Je pris appui sur ses épaules alors qu'il passait une main dans mon dos et nous remettait debout. Je réalisais qu'il ne me soutenait plus mais m'enlaçait, il me serrait contre lui, son souffle contre mon cou. Je refermais mes bras autour de lui. Et nous restions un moment comme ça, sans rien dire de plus… Avec le seul bruit de nos respirations.

Puis il me fit asseoir sur ses jambes, sur une chaise et m'expliqua :

-Bella, tu es la seule personne à qui je raconterais ce qui m'arrive… La seule à qui je fais confiance depuis plus de cinq ans… Mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Tu es bien trop précieuse….

-Mais tu vas t'en aller… Je risque de ne jamais plus te revoir.

Il hocha la tête.

-Promets moi, que tu essaieras de repasser.

-Je ferais mon possible pour te donner de mes nouvelles. Je ne peux rien promettre.

Il m'embrassa, tendrement. Avec tellement de douceur que j'en fus émue… Mon corps s'était réveillé et je souris contre sa bouche.

-Tu as vu tout ce que je nous ai acheté ?

-Tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que nous en utilisions un tout de suite ?

Je me levais et allais en chercher un dans une boite qu'il avait du ranger dans un placard de la cuisine, vu que mon frère était avec nous. Les boites étaient toujours dans leurs sacs et j'en pris un au hasard… C'était étrange comme je me sentais légère et normal avec lui. Même ma jambe ne me gênait plus… Et ce fut sur cette chaise, dans ma cuisine, que nous faisions l'amour… Je découvrais des sensations inouïes, affalée sur lui, le cavalant, d'avant en arrière, soutenue par ses mains sur mes hanches, encouragée par ses gémissements et sa respiration précipitée. Ses lèvres qui prenaient un malin plaisir à déposer de doux baisers sur ma poitrine, ses dents qui s'amusaient à laisser des traces sur ma peau en la mordillant et sa langue y traçait de délicieux sillons. L'orgasme arriva comme une déferlante, un torrent de plaisir, de volupté.

Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour le laisser s'en aller et continuer sans lui…

Il passa beaucoup de temps à m'aider à restaurer mon atelier, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour l'aider, mis à part mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la pluie… Et le regarder travailler, ses muscles saillants bouger sous le tissu de son tshirt, ses bras musclés et halés. Il était sans conteste un très bel homme et j'étais consciente des sentiments qui naissaient en moi à son contact. Des sentiments que je croyais perdus à tout jamais.

Rose me téléphona assez tard, je me trouvais dans la cuisine et je nous préparais à dîner…

-Alors ? Qui c'est ?

Je souris en entendant sa voix enthousiaste.

-Qu'est ce que Emmet t'a raconté ?

-Il m'a parlé d'un grand mec robuste et barbu, genre homme des bois… Il est vraiment comme ça ?

-Un homme des bois, là-dessus je suis d'accord. Mais sous ses allures sauvages, c'est un mec génial.

-Vous avez … ?

-Comme si je vais te le dire ! Pour que tu t'empresses de le raconter à Emmet ?

-Non, je ne dirais rien !

-Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus.

-Oh… C'est à ce point ?

-Quoi ?

- Bella, tu ne le connais même pas…

Je souris, tout le monde pensait la même chose.

-Et je pense que je ne le connaitrais pas plus, de toute façon, il va s'en aller d'ici quelques jours.

-Aw… Ma chérie.

-Tout va bien, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir.

-Mais si c'était le bon ?

J'hochais les épaules avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

-Alors tant pis.

-Bella, on en reparlera d'accord. Ma pause va se terminer.

-Bye.

Je regardais un instant le combiné après avoir raccroché… Et si elle avait raison… S'il était le bon… Je soupirais, je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais accepté depuis le début que notre relation n'était qu'une passade et je devais profiter un maximum du temps qui nous restait à passer ensemble. J'allais continuer à cuisiner lorsque je vis que Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte, m'adressant un sourire.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais prendre une douche.

Nous échangions un regard et je compris ce qu'il désirait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais acculée contre le mur, subissant avec plaisir ses assauts répétés. J'avais refermé mes jambes autour de ses reins, et l'enlaçais, laissant mes doigts jouer dans ses cheveux d'ébène mouillés par l'eau de la douche qui ruisselait sur nous. Une douce vapeur nous enveloppait et je l'entendais gémir contre mon cou. Je me crampronais à lui, envahie d'une extase saisissante, et mordillais le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit plus fort, et augmenta la cadence de ses poussés, haletant encore plus. C'était si bon, tellement bon… Je me sentais possédée par lui, entièrement et j'aimais cette sensation. J'aimais son ardeur et sa fougue, son besoin d'étancher son désir et sa soif de tendresse et d'amour. J'essayais de lui procurer du plaisir, du mieux que je pouvais, l'accueillant en moi, répondant à ses coups de butoirs par de petits cris extasiés, lui caressant le dos et les fesses de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère de ses pulsions….

Nous reprenions notre souffle, là, sous ma douche, et je me blottis contre lui… Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était celui que j'attendais depuis très longtemps. Mais il devait partir. Et je respectais sa décision.

Au bout d'un moment, l'eau tiède de la douche se refroidit et Edward me porta à l'extérieur de la douche. Je fus touchée de le voir me sécher affectueusement et m'envelopper dans la grande serviette. Nous restions silencieux, comme si nous étions encore abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer entre nous.

-Il faut que tu essaies ce que j'ai acheté pour toi !

-Bella…

-Non ! Pas question de refuser !

Je lui tendis un jean et une chemise… Des vêtements neufs. Et son sourire presque enfantin m'émut.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est offert de bon cœur…

-Tu n'aurais pas du…

-Je t'en prie, j'ai vu l'état de tes vêtements. Sérieusement, depuis quand tu les as ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre. Mais au dernier moment il se limita à me dire :

-Un moment… Merci Bella.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lui rendis la douceur de ce baiser.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ?

-Tu sais cuisiner, non ?

Il hocha la tête et nous nous changions.

J'avais espéré qu'en voyant la mousse à raser que je lui avais acheté, il aurait décidé de l'utiliser mais il passa à coté, comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, je le trouvais changé…

Même si il y avait une certaine réserve de sa part. Il ouvrit mes placards et décida de me faire du chili con carne avec les moyens de bords. Ce qui m'enchantait, fut surtout de le voir faire, et rapidement, l'odeur de son chili con carne enroba toute ma cuisine.

-C'est délicieux. Qui ta appris à cuisiner ?

-Ma mère. Elle a tenu à m'apprendre à cuisine avant… Avant de mourir.

-Oh…

J'apprenais enfin quelque chose sur lui… Certes, ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais ça comptait beaucoup pour moi de le voir commencer à se livrer.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça remonte à très longtemps.

Il me sourit et me fit m'approcher de lui :

-Tiens, goûtes et dis moi ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est délicieux !

-Alors installes toi, je te sers.

Un paisible silence s'était installé…. Jusqu'à ce que j'ose lui demander pendant de dîner :

-Comment as-tu trouvé mon frère ?

Il m'adressa un sourire.

-Il tient beaucoup à toi …

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais préféra se servir de l'eau.

Je voulais rompre le silence qui était devenu gênant désormais pour moi…

-Mais ?

-Quoi ?

-Il doit y avoir un mais, non ? Je veux dire… Il y a quelque chose qui te gène à son sujet ?

-Pourquoi penses tu ça ?

-Tu avais dit que ça te prendrait une semaine pour réparer mon atelier, mais tu lui as parlé de deux ou trois jours seulement…

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps et même trois jours…. Fit il, reposant ses couverts assez brusquement.

Il garda un silence insoutenable.

-Quoi ? Edward… Dis moi…

Je cherchais ses yeux verts du regard. Lorsque je les rencontrais il me dit :

-Tu ne dois pas te faire d'illusion à mon sujet Bella. Je… Je regrette…

Il se leva soudain et je sentis la panique m'envahir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. Partir.

-Non ! Tu…

Il m'adressa un regard glacial.

Il n'y avait plus rien de l'homme chaleureux que j'avais cru voir en lui… Et que pouvais je faire contre ça ?

Il me cachait quelque chose qui ne devait sûrement pas être joli joli… Et ce qu'il m'avait montré de lui… N'était peut être pas vraiment lui… Il avait peut être joué la comédie du mec sympa et inoffensif…

Je n'allais pas le retenir.

Non.

Je me rasseyais, affrontant son regard.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir Edward.

Je crus le voir défaillir et hésiter pendant un bref moment qui me redonna le vain espoir qu'il change d'avis…

-Au revoir Bella.

Il me laissa dans ma cuisine. Seule…

Je n'entendis ensuite que le claquement de la porte.

Je me cramponnais à ma chaise pour ne pas me précipiter à l'extérieur et le convaincre… D'au moins attendre demain.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il était tout seul ! La nuit était tombée… Il…

Je soupirais… Ravalant mes larmes.

Je devais arrêter de penser à lui. Dès maintenant.

Il était sorti de ma vie… Le pire c'était que je savais que notre relation n'était pas destinée à durer. Je savais que je ne devais rien attendre de lui…

Je décidais que la vaisselle attendrait. Je voulais dormir. Mais en entrant dans ma chambre son odeur me saisit et je ne pu réprimer mes pleurs…

Ça me fit du bien, mais en même temps. J'ignorais comment arrêter.

J'avais finalement trouvé le sommeil dans la chambre d'amis. Sentant encore sa présence et sa chaleur dans les draps.

J'avais été une vraie idiote. J'avais cru qu'une aventure, une passade me suffirait, mais non… Pas avec lui.

Et il y avait surtout ce doute à son sujet, cette énigme dont je n'avais pas trouvé la solution… C'était surtout ça qui me tourmentait le plus… Son passé… Et son avenir.

Qu'allait il devenir ? Qu'allait il faire ? Où allait il aller ?

Seattle, chez son ami ? Si ce dernier existait vraiment bien sur. Chose dont je ne pouvais être certaine.

Je ne le connaissais pas…

* * *

**MERCI INFINIMENT ERIKA!**

**Merci aux Lectrices! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Bon, Edward avance, on sait qu'il craint les flics et que manque de bol, le frère de Bella est flic!  
**

**Mais beaucoup de questions restent encore sans réponses, mais pas d'affolement, si vous patientez sagement à renforts de lectures et de Review, le prochain chapitre aux Révélations Explosives sera posté LUNDI!  
**

**Pour les impatiente, un extrait se cache toujours sur la page de mon profil!  
**

**Je profite pour me faire un peu de pub, si vous passez sur mon site, pourquoi ne pas y lire mes fics originales?  
**

**D'ailleurs, je viens d'en commencer une: Chaleur Brulante! Un lien est dispo sur mon profil aussi!  
**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un BON Week-End!  
**

**BisouXoXo!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

J'ignorais à quel moment j'étais parvenue à m'endormir quand de forts coups portés à ma porte me réveillèrent. Je vis qu'il était près de trois heures du matin… Je me réveillais difficilement pour boiter vers la porte…

-Qui est ce ?

-C'est papa !

Je lui ouvris, surprise de le trouver là, si tard…

Et il n'était pas seul… Emmet et un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant l'accompagnaient.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On peut entrer ? Me dit il, m'adressant un regard sévère.

Fatiguée, je les laissais passer et l'inconnu qui les accompagnait me regarda de haut en bas.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis le marshall Jacob Black.

Il me serra rapidement la main et je fronçais les sourcils, me tournant vers Emmet.

-Où est Edward ? Me demanda t-il à brûle pourpoint.

-Parti.

-Mais il ne devait pas rester encore trois jours ? Insista mon frère.

- Oui, mais il a décidé de s'en aller.

-Bella, qu'avais tu dans la tête pour accueillir cet homme chez toi ? Me gronda Charlie.

-Papa, ce n'est pas le moment. Intervint mon frère. Où est il allé ?

-Je l'ignore.

Je fronçais les sourcils, observant les trois hommes. Emmet allait parler mais le Marshall lui coupa la parole :

-Vous en êtes sur ?

-Oui. Pourquoi le cherchez vous ?

Black prit une photo et me la tendit.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de cet homme ?

Mes mains tremblèrent quand je pris la photo.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes… Sur la photo, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts, il n'avait pas de barbe. Son visage était plus jeune aussi… Mais je le reconnus sans peine. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, j'hochais la tête.

-Pourquoi le cherchez vous ? Répétais je.

-Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il a pu partir ? Demanda le marshal à nouveau.

-Non ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions !

-Bella. Edward est un dangereux criminel… Commença Emmet.

-Quoi ?

Je m'appuyais contre le mur, sentant une horrible douleur dans ma jambe se réveiller.

-C'est un meurtrier. Me dit mon père. Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point tu étais en danger en l'accueillant chez toi ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Protestais je.

Jacob Black avança vers moi, il reprit la photo que je n'avais même pas conscience de tenir. Et il m'expliqua sans la moindre compassion dans la voix :

-Nous le transférions avec un groupe de prisonniers à la prison fédérale lorsqu'il est parvenu à s'échapper il y a deux mois. Nous les recherchons activement et plusieurs indices m'ont conduits jusqu'ici pour retrouver Edward Cullen.

Cullen… Et non Masen comme il me l'avait fait croire…

-Ce n'est pas possible…

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Mon Dieu !

Emmet m'attrapa les épaules et me secoua légèrement. Je levais mes yeux sur lui.

-Il a abusé de toi Bella ?

Je lisais une fureur croissante sur ses traits et m'empressais de lui répondre :

-Non !

-Chérie, as-tu conscience maintenant de ta folie ! Je veux que tu reviebnes vivre en ville ! Ta mère et moi allons t'héberger quelques temps.

Je ne l'écoutais plus et allais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. J'entendis à peine mon frère et le Marshall me parler d'un fourgon transportant plusieurs prisonniers il y a deux mois et qui avait été victime d'un accident. Plusieurs prisonniers avaient pu s'échapper, mais plusieurs avaient pu être retrouvé. Sauf Edward Cullen qui étaient jusque là introuvable. Sauf que Jacob Black avait réussit à remonter jusqu'à Forks. Mon père, qui était le chef de la police avait avertit ses hommes de la présence de ce criminel et Emmet… En voyant sa photo l'avait reconnu.

Mon père avait contacté ses coéquipiers pour demander à ce qu'ils patrouillent dans le coin. Il pensait qu'Edward n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

-Et que comptait il faire à Seattle ?

-Retrouver un ami. C'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire.

-Bella, je t'avais prévenu que ta gentillesse t'apporterait tôt ou tard des ennuis. Me dit mon père. Il a abusé de ta confiance.

-Non, c'est moi, je l'ai laissé faire… Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait me faire aucun mal, je l'ai cru. Et il a tenu parole.

Même si je souffrais de connaître la vérité désormais. Même si je souffrais de son absence…

-Il a été très gentil, et honnête, dès le départ il m'a dit qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de mes questions concernant son passé. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas… Insisté. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être un meurtrier.

Je levais la tête, m'adressant au marshall.

-Qui est il accusé d'avoir tué ?

-Il y a cinq ans il a été jugé pour les meurtres de James Gigandet et Victoria Cullen. Son meilleur ami et sa femme.

Je frissonnais. Il avait donc été marié. Ma voix se brisa lorsque je demandais :

-Pourquoi ?

-Il les avait surpris ensemble. Il a tué Victoria de sang froid, une balle dans la tête. Tandis qu'il a brûlé vif James Gigandet.

-Mon Dieu ! Je portais mes mains à ma bouche, étouffant mon cri d'horreur…

C'était tellement horrible.

-A-t-il mentionné un autre lieu que Seattle ? Ou… Tout autre détail?

-Non… Il a été très secret et nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Il m'a un peu aidé avec mon atelier. Ensuite il a décidé de partir après le dîner. Il m'a remercié de mon hospitalité. C'est tout.

-Vous en êtes sure ?

Jacob Black m'observait de ses yeux noirs pénétrants… Des yeux qui contrastaient tellement avec ceux, vert émeraude, d'Edward…

-Oui.

-Hum… Votre relation n'a pas dépassé ce stade ?

-Non.

Il m'observa un moment.

-Vous avez l'air effondrée pourtant… Vos yeux sont rougis, comme si vous aviez pleuré.

Merde. Je cherchais l'appui du coté de mon frère mais il me regardait de la même façon…

-Qu'insinuez vous? Demandais je, essayant de prendre un ton outré.

-Je ne sais pas mademoiselle… C'est juste qu'à votre place j'aurais été en colère et non effondrée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'étais en train de pleurer… De douleur. A cause de ma jambe.

Papa vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et attrapa ma main.

-Je croyais que ça allait mieux.

Je lui souris, serrant sa main.

-Ca va, c'est juste que parfois, la douleur revient, c'est pour ça que j'évite d'aller en ville ou de trop marcher. Mais c'est supportable… Plus que ça ne l'était avant.

-Bien. Fit le marshall, un peu gêné. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais il est important que je retrouve Cullen. Je ne dois rien négliger. Est-ce que je peux voir la chambre dans laquelle il a dormi ?

J'acquiesçais. Mon frère m'aida à me redresser et je pris appui sur lui pour lui montrer la chambre d'amis. Ce qui intéressa plus le marshall fut de voir l'état de la porte de ma chambre.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Il l'a défoncé.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent, étonnés.

-Quoi ? Demanda papa, imaginant le pire.

-Hier soir, quand l'arbre s'est effondré sur la cabane, il a cru que le bruit venait de ma chambre. Dans l'affolement, voyant que je ne répondais pas, il a défoncé la porte… Je trouve que… C'était un bon geste… Enfin… Je veux dire… Un meurtrier n'aurait pas fait ça… Non ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne me répondit. Emmet me laissa sur le seuil de la porte désormais inexistante pour prendre des nouvelles des patrouilles. Le marshall était entré dans ma chambre. Il en fit le tour, m'adressant de temps à autre des coups d'œils.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Lui assurais je avec autant de conviction que je pouvais.

J'étais une piètre menteuse. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que notre relation était allée plus loin… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils comprennent que je ne croyais pas une seconde que Edward puisse être capable de tuer. Le marshall attrapa un cadre photo où je me trouvais entourée de Emmet, Rose et nos parents.

-Ce n'est pas là qu'il a dormi Monsieur Black. Lui rappelais je.

Il déposa le cadre et s'avança vers moi avec une nonchalance qui m'insupportai.

-Votre frère m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé assez proche de Cullen. Ca m'étonne qu'il ait décidé de rester jusqu'au dîner chez vous. Durant ces derniers mois, il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps quelque part. Jamais il n'a donné son vrai prénom, ni même utilisé le nom de Masen. C'est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère défunte.

-Il avait peut être envie de jouer franc jeu, de faire une pause.

-Peut être, en effet. Mais pourquoi ici, avec vous ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Cullen était seulement marié depuis quelques mois à Victoria quand il l'a tué… Ensuite il a été enfermé en prison pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans sans voir de femmes, sans en avoir une à porté de main… Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il ne vous ait pas touché mademoiselle Swan.

Je m'entourais de mes bras… J'étais gelée… Jacob Black m'effrayait bien plus qu'Edward. Il avait une impressionnante carrure, bien que moins grand qu'Edward, mais son visage était sévère et je songeais qu'il ne devait pas rire très souvent.

-Je ne l'attirais sans doute pas.

Il secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes très séduisante mademoiselle, ne doutez pas une seconde de vos charmes. Mais peut être qu'il se cramponne à l'image de Victoria. Vous êtes totalement différentes. Elle était une grande rouquine, aux allures de mannequins. Vous avez un physique moins tape à l'œil.

Il était très près de moi et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Et vous êtes brune.

Je me dégageais et reculais.

-Vous n'allez pas voir sa chambre ?

Je voulais plus que tout rompre cet instant un peu trop intime à mon goût.

-A-t-il laissé quelque chose qui lui appartienne ici ?

-Non.

Il fit très rapidement le tour de la chambre d'amis, et mon père réapparut.

-Ils n'ont encore rien trouvé. Nous dit il. Bella, tu devrais prendre quelques affaires. Je t'emmène à la maison, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude !

Je jetais un regard désespéré à mon frère. Je n'avais pas envie de supporter les réprimandes de mon père et la pitié de ma mère. Emmet qui me comprit.

-Elle va rester chez moi pour l'instant papa, il est très tôt et Bella est trop fatiguée pour aller en ville.

Mon père ronchonna quelque chose mais finit par accepter.

-Mais… Et s'il revenait ? Demandais je.

-Non, il ne commettra pas une seconde erreur. Me dit Black. Mais nous enverrons une patrouille ici, au cas où.

Je fis rapidement mon sac. Je cru entendre un bruit à l'extérieur… Mais je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que de mon imagination. Edward n'allait pas revenir et personnellement, j'espérais qu'il allait pouvoir s'échapper.

En quittant mon chalet, j'avais le cœur serré. Papa m'embrassa affectueusement, Black nous observait d'un œil noir avant que mon frère ne m'installe dans son 4x4.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de mon frère se ponctua d'appels radio vers les autres patrouilles. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Edward et j'espérais que ça allait continuer.

Rose m'accueillit en robe de chambre. Mais à bras ouverts.

-Bella, tu as l'air crevée.

Je me blottis contre elle. Rose avait toujours été une bonne amie, et elle était une très bonne belle-sœur.

-Installe toi dans la chambre d'amis. Me dit Emmet, emportant mon sac dans celle-ci.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me proposa Rose.

-Non. Je veux juste dormir.

Même si je ne pensais pas pouvoir retrouver à nouveau le sommeil, je m'écroulais comme une masse sur le lit. Je commençais à sangloter, refusant de croire qu'Edward puisse être capable de telles horreurs. Mais encore une fois, je fus incapable de rester éveillée.

Rose vint me réveiller. Le soleil entrait dans la chambre et m'éblouit… J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux…

-Ben dis donc Bella ! Tu es une vraie marmotte.

Je me redressais dans le lit et lui souris.

-Et tu as mauvaise mine avec ça.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Chérie, tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Emmet est là ?

-Non. Il est parti juste après t'avoir déposé. Cette affaire le préoccupe énormément.

-Il y a du nouveau ? On l'a retrouvé ?

-Non. Me dit elle.

Je soupirais, soulagée.

-Bella, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

J'hésitais avant de lui répondre.

-Je sais de quoi on l'accuse.

-Tu le crois innocent hein ?

-Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de tuer.

-Que sais tu de lui ?

-Pas grand chose… Mais…

-Bella, je sais que tu as couché avec lui, je comprends que tu ne veux pas le croire coupable de meurtres, mais il y a des preuves contre lui, sinon, il n'aurait pas été condamné.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Je me levais et allais chercher mon ordinateur portable.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Rose.

Le temps que l'ordinateur s'allume, je lui dis :

-Je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Je cherchais pour Edward Cullen.

Plusieurs photos de Edward apparurent sur l'écran. Montrant un jeune homme souriant, à la tête d'un entreprise florissante, le montrant en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, je lus la légende qui présentait James Gigandet, bras droit et associé de Cullen. Puis, le montrant tenant une rousse flamboyante dans ses bras… Elle était vraiment très belle… Je réprimais l'élan de jalousie vraiment inutile qui naissait en moi. Puis, succédèrent ceux d'un jeune homme menotté, le visage inexpressif.

En février 2005, à Chicago, Edward Cullen, PDG d'une entreprise d'imports-exports était accusé d'avoir assassiné Victoria Cullen, son épouse, et de James Gigandet, son bras droit dans l'entreprise. Edward aurait détourné tous les fonds de son entreprise et aurait voulu s'enfuir après avoir commis l'irréparable. Il plaidait non coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusations. Mais toutes les preuves étaient contre lui…

-Tu vois, Bella ? Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il doit être enfermé. Me dit Rose.

-Il a plaidé non coupable Rose.

-Mais ils disent tous qu'ils sont innocents.

-Tu ne le connais pas ! Il serait incapable de faire ça !

-Bella, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que toi non plus tu ne le connaissais pas.

Découragée, j'allais prendre une douche, pour tenter de me détendre. Mais comment faire puisque dès que je fermais les yeux, ceux de Edward apparaissaient immédiatement ?

-Bella ? On l'a retrouvé !

M'appela Rose.

Mon frère venait de l'appeler et il lui demanda de m'amener au poste.

J'étais très anxieuse, ma main tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'on l'ait retrouvé et qu'il allait être à nouveau derrière les barreaux.

-Bella, il le faut. Me dit Rose.

J'acquiesçais… Sans y croire.

Je me pétrifiais en voyant toute cette presse présente devant les locaux de la police. Emmet vint nous rejoindre et me fit entrer à l'arrière, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Déjà que j'étais un peu connue… Ça risquait de faire grands bruits.

-Vous avez fait vite. Me dit Jacob Black, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air hautain à peine étais je entrée.

Je serrais ma canne, m'imaginant en train de le frapper avec.

-Où est il ?

-On amène le suspect. Une patrouille a interpellé un homme correspondant à votre description de lui. Nous apprit papa.

Un mouvement d'agitation à l'entrée nous alerta et mon cœur se serra…

* * *

**Encore une fois, merci à vos pour votre lecture, vos Reviews (J'EN VEUX ENCORE^!^), de mettre ma fic dans vos favoris ou de la suivre! C'est très gentil à vous! Du coup, il y a encore un TEASER sur la page de mon profil!  
**

**Je profite pour faire à nouveau de la pub pour mes nouvelles, lisez les sur mon site! ^^  
**

**BisouXoXo!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci infiniment pour votre lecture!**

**On se retrouve plus bas!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ça ne soit pas Edward. Je fixais la porte avec crainte et Black s'approcha de moi.

-On dirait que vous ne voulez pas que ce soit Cullen. Me susurra t-il.

-Si c'est lui, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Il eut un détestable sourire en coin :

-Je le ramènerais à Chicago où il écopera d'au moins dix ans de plus pour sa petite escapade.

-Génial. Fis je, par dépit.

-L'idée n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter. C'est pourtant un meurtrier.

-Figurez vous que je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Osais je.

Il sembla interloqué et voulu me dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée du suspect. Une vague de terreur s'empara de moi jusqu'à ce que je voie un maman entrer.

-Bella ma chérie !

Elle sauta dans mes bras et me serra contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffement.

-Renée, s'il te plait. Gronda mon père de l'autre coté de la pièce, guettant l'arrivée du suspect.

-Mon Ange ! Tout vas bien ? Pourquoi es tu debout ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable vu ton état.

-Maman… Eu-je le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne pote l'attention sur Black.

-Vous êtes le Marshall je présume !

Elle serra cordialement sa main, les yeux pétillants.

Je grimaçais et préférais regarder ailleurs. Pile à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, me coupant la respiration.

Deux policiers escortaient un homme roux et barbu… Ce n'était pas Edward.

Et je m'autorisais à respirer de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas lui. Gronda le Marshall. Bande d'incapables !

Papa me regarda. Son fier sourire de vainqueur venait de disparaître de son visage.

Je confirmais qu'ils s'étaient trompés et ils relâchèrent le pauvre SDF.

Je souriais intérieurement, me félicitant de les avoir mis sur une fausse piste puisque je ne leur avais pas décrit dans quels vêtements il était parti…

Par contre, je voulais rentrer chez moi, même si Emmet, maman et papa s'y opposaient.

-Tu devrais te rendre chez papa et maman. Passe quelques temps avec eux… Me conseilla mon frère. J'écarquillais les yeux, horrifiée.

-Chérie, je t'ai déjà préparé ta chambre ! Et le Marshall sera plus à l'aise dans la chambre d'amis. Sourit elle en regardant Black.

Seigneur ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de revivre une seconde convalescence chez eux ! Maman me couvait trop et je détestais cette façon de me traiter comme une invalide.

-Non. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu es le plus vulnérable. S'interposa papa.

- Je serais bien plus tranquille si tu venais à la maison. Insista maman. Au moins tu seras en sécurité.

-Ne m'oblige pas à aller à la maison !

-Ne sois pas aussi têtue Bella ! Gronda Charlie.

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Nous nous toisions brièvement du regard… Emmet posa une main sur son épaule et il se retourna pour le regarder.

-Papa, nous posteront de nombreux policiers autour de sa cabane. Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il revienne par là bas. Il n'est pas fou à ce point.

Il bougonna quelque chose dans sa moustache, mais devant mon regard implorant, il finit par accepter. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front :

-Fais bien attention Bella.

-Oh ! Chérie ! Je préfèrerais que tu viennes chez nous ! Fit Renée, me serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur elle. Promit le Marshall.

Je le toisais du regard, écœurée à l'idée qu'il puisse être près de moi. Si maman semblait rassurée, j'étais dégoutée.

-Verriez vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous escorte jusqu'à chez vous ?

Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Non. Fit Rose à ma place. Elle se leva de l'endroit où elle s'était sagement installée pour venir à coté de moi.

-Je vous conduirais jusqu'à la cabane pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Nous dit Emmet. Vous pouvez prendre une voiture de patrouille si vous voulez Marshall.

Black hocha la tête et nous suivit.

-Tu es soulagée ? Me chuchota Rose.

-Pas vraiment.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, voyant que je me retournais pour voir que le Marshall était toujours derrière nous.

-Tu ne l'apprécies pas. Conclu t'elle.

-Du tout. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Il fait son travail. Tout comme Emmet.

Je soupirais. J'étais consciente de ma réaction un peu trop excessive.

-Je sais… Mais personne ne veut croire qu'Edward est innocent et ça m'énerve.

-Bella est ce que tu as envisagé qu'il pourrait être coupable ?

Je secouais la tête. Impossible.

-Si tu te trompais ? Insista Rose. S'il était vraiment capable de commettre les horreurs dont il est accusé ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais durant le trajet jusqu'à ma cabane, ses paroles me torturèrent. J'avais peut être tort. Après tout, il avait une arme… Il ne m'avait pas caché qu'il serait capable de tuer…

Rose et Emmet m'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur alors que le Marshall nous suivait. Je me retournais et l'empêchais de passer.

-Vous ne me faites pas entré ? Me demanda t-il, affichant un sourire narquois.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-M'assurer que tout va bien, par exemple.

-Une patrouille n'est pas venue ?

-Si… Mais on ne sait jamais, votre chalet est entouré par la foret… Il aurait pu s'y cacher, sachant que ce serait le dernier endroit où il serait allé…

-Emmet est déjà à l'intérieur. Protestais je.

-Bella, laisse le passer.

Je soupirais. Me voyant obligée de le faire entrer.

Rose et moi allions directement dans ma chambre. Son absence de porte me gênait vraiment maintenant que Black rodait dans la cabane. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à nous y rejoindre.

-Il n'y a rien à signalé. Votre chalet est sur. Nous apprit il.

Laissant le Marshall en compagnie e Rose, j'allais me rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage… Camouflant des larmes de dépits. Que d'émotions en si peu de temps !

J'entendis un bruit dans mon dos et sursautais quand je le vis derrière moi.

-Que faites vous ici ?

Ce maudit Marshall s'était appuyé contre le mur, je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait.

-Vous utilisez de la mousse à raser pour homme ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Non, je l'avais acheté pour Edward. Répondis je, incapable d'inventer un mensonge justifiant la présence du tube de mousse à raser masculin sur le lavabo.

-Que lui avez-vous acheté d'autre Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Rien. Je préfèrerais que vous sortiez de cette salle de bain.

Il secoua la tête.

-Vous vous êtes attachée à lui, je vois bien que vous êtes persuadée que le méchant dans cette histoire, c'est moi. Mais Edward Cullen est un homme dangereux, un meurtrier. Mettez vous bien ça dans la tête.

-Sortez.

-Je resterais ici toute la soirée.

-Pas à l'intérieur en tout cas ! Rétorquais je.

Il me sourit.

-Vous préférez héberger un criminel plutôt qu'un honorable homme de loi ? Vous êtes étrange.

-Sortez ou j'appelle mon frère pour qu'il vous mette dehors !

Il sortit néanmoins et je serrais les poings, m'adossant contre la porte que j'avais claqué.

J'étais complètement désorientée, je voulais tellement croire en l'innocence de Edward… Mais je n'avais rien sur quoi m'appuyer.

Emmet du partir un instant après.

-Pas de bêtises. Me prévint il d'un doigt menaçant.

-Que veux tu qu'une invalide fasse ?

Il poussa un profond soupir puis embrassa sa femme avant de sortir. Rose l'imita une heure plus tard.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle se tourna vers la voiture du Marshall qui était garée juste devant chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait rester à l'intérieur ?

-Rose !

-Ben oui ! Il veille sur ta sécurité après tout.

-Non, il est très bien là où il est.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est inutile. Je ne le ferais pas entrer. Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais Bella.

Elle s'éloigna et avant de partir me demanda :

-Essaie d'appeler Emmet, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Son ami le Marshall s'en chargera.

-Bella…

-Bon, d'accord. Passe une bonne soirée.

Elle me sourit.

-Je bosse moi ! Mais toi, essaie de dormir.

J'acquiesçais et fermais la porte, non sans avoir vu le Black m'observer.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je me retrouvais seule chez moi avec rien d'autre à faire à part être épiée par cet homme. Je fermais ma porte à double tour et allais prendre une douche. Puis je me rendis dans ma chambre et entrepris de ranger mes affaires. Enfin, je m'installais sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur portable.

J'étais en train d'écrire un roman, mais beaucoup de mes notes avaient été détruites par l'effondrement de ma cabane. Néanmoins, mes idées étaient toujours là, même si j'avais l'esprit embrouillé par cette histoire.

J'ouvris une page vierge et les premiers mots qui me vinrent furent Edward Masen.

J'effaçais et écrivais Edward Cullen.

Je les observais un instant avant de les effacer et d'ouvrir une photo de lui que j'avais enregistrée sur laquelle il souriait, rayonnant, serrant étroitement sa défunte femme contre lui.

Son visage net, imberbe, sa bouche retroussée en un sourire en coin, ses yeux verts rieurs… Rien qu'en le regardant, je savais qu'il n'avait rien d'un tueur. Mais il m'avait dit que les gens changeaient, à causes des personnes qui vous blessent.

J'éteignais l'ordinateur quand je fus alertée par un bruit dans ma cuisine.

Je me levais, intriguée, et me dirigeais en boitant dans ma cuisine. J'aperçus une silhouette. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'allais allumer la lumière quand une main se posa sur ma bouche étouffant mon cri de terreur. Il me colla contre son corps puisant et fort. Sa voix réchauffa mon cœur…

-Chut Bella… C'est moi. Surtout, ne crie pas. Je peux te faire confiance ?

J'acquiesçais et il lâcha prise et je m'écartais d'un bon, manquant de tomber. Il m'attrapa par la taille et je le vis. C'était bien Edward.

A travers la pénombre, je pouvais voir que les vêtements que je lui avais acheté lui collaient à la peau tellement ils étaient mouillés. Je restais sans voix, à cause de la surprise, mais aussi des battements sourds de mon cœur contre ma poitrine… J'étais heureuse de le revoir, mais en même temps, ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité.

C'était comme une première rencontre. Maintenant que j'avais appris qui il était et ce qu'il m'avait caché, j'avais l'impression de le voir autrement. Peut être parce qu'il me montrait son vrai visage. Mais loin de m'effrayer, je le trouvais encore plus séduisant… Plus attirant… Plus dangereux aussi…

-Bella, je sais ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi… Et…

J'étais bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Je voyais qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il essayait de trouver ceux avec lesquels il pouvait me donner sa version…

Il fuyait mon regard, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation tendue qui s'était installée… Mais un moment, un bref instant, je croisais ses yeux verts… Et ce que j'y lus me convaincue. Ses yeux ne me mentaient pas et ils me criaient sa vérité. Aussi, je lui dis :

-Je ne les crois pas Edward. J'ignore pourquoi on t'accuse d'avoir fait ces choses, mais je ne les crois pas. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas toi.

Je pris appui sur la table de travail et la longeais pour m'approcher de lui. Lorsque je fus à quelques pas de lui, il avança vers moi et me pris brusquement dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur tu ne me crois coupable… Bella, tu es la seule personne qui m'ait comprise. Lorsque j'ai voulu revenir et que j'ai vu la voiture de police et que j'ai entendu Black te raconter tous ces mensonges… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…

-Tu… Tu étais là ?

-J'étais dehors. Je suis parvenu à me cacher dans la cabane. Personne n'a songé que je pouvais m'y trouver.

Bien sur, puisqu'elle avait été détruites, qui aurait pu penser qu'elle ferait un abri de fortune pour un fugitif ?

-Le Marshall est dehors Edward… C'est dangereux, il peut entrer à tous moments !

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit partir.

-On ?

-Je… J'ai besoin de toi. Ils ont quadrillé le secteur. Je ne peux aller nulle part. Tu dois juste me faire sortir de la ville.

-Juste ça…

Je ne pus éviter de sourire.

-Edward, je te signale que suis surveillée. C'est très risqué et je ne vois pas comment faire ça sans attirer l'attention du Marshall ! Ma voiture et dehors et il te verra !

Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-As-tu confiance en moi ?

**Jacob POV**

Selon son GPS, il n'était pas loin.

Edward Cullen commettait une nouvelle erreur en revenant auprès de Bella Swan.

Bien sur, il ignorait qu'on lui avait implanté ce nouveau système de localisation. Un système dont il a été l'un des cobayes et qu'on lui avait posé derrière la nuque. Bien que nous aurions pu l'arrêter bien plus tôt, c'était moi qui avais insisté pour le laisser courir. J'avais pensé qu'il nous mènerait vers l'argent qu'il avait détourné de son entreprise et qu'il avait toujours nié posséder. Pour moi, il était possible qu'il eu un complice qui gardait l'argent pour lui à Seattle, vu qu'il se dirigeait obstinément vers cette ville… Ces millions de dollars m'avaient toujours attirés, qui aurait pu résister à autant d'argent ? Bien plus que je ne gagnerait toute ma vie au service de l'état.

Mais mes supérieurs avaient eu vent de cette affaire, et maintenant que Cullen mêlait une civile à ça, je me voyais dans l'obligation d'intervenir… Ce que je déplorais c'était qu'en l'arrêtant maintenant, je ne retrouverais jamais cet argent… Mais je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de mettre la vie de Bella Swan en danger. C'était contraire à mon éthique.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil au moniteur et fronçais les sourcils… Il était dans la maison.

Un cri strident m'alarma et je me précipitais hors de la voiture, mon arme au poing.

Je défonçais la porte d'entrée. Songeant au passage que Bella allait avoir plusieurs rénovations à faire… Avant de reprendre ma concentration.

-Bella !?

La maison était faiblement éclairée… Je pointais mon flingue droit devant moi, aux aguets… Mais un silence de plomb régnait maintenant, accentuant la tension.

Je cru voir une ombre passer devant moi dans la cuisine mais j'entendis un bruit de pas dans mon dos et au moment où je me retournais je sentis quelque chose me frôler. Malgré l'obscurité, une fraction de seconde me suffit pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Cullen et qu'il avait tenté de m'assommer. Je m'étais retourné à temps et j'avais pu esquiver son coup sur ma nuque, mais pas le poing dans mon ventre ni celui dans les cotes qui me fit lâcher mon arme. Je me pliais instinctivement sur moi-même et me ruais vers lui, tête baissée je heurtais de plein fouet sa poitrine et il en fut déstabilisé. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et je me jetais sur lui, mais Cullen était costaud et il parvint rapidement à pendre l'avantage. Il me balança une droite en pleine mâchoire, je tentais de le maîtriser et de le clouer au sol mais il se débattait comme un forcené et réussit à se défaire de ma prise sur lui en me repoussant d'un coup de genoux en plein dans mes parties génitales. La douleur me paralysait presque. Je vis cependant Bella ramasser mon arme.

-Tirez ! Lui demandais je alors que Cullen se relevait, s'essuyant la petite goûte de sang qui parlait de sa lèvre d'un revers de main.

* * *

**Alors? Que va t-il bien pouvoir se passé? Hummm... Je sens déjà vos neurones s'agiter et les idées se bousculer dans vos petites têtes, mais la réponse, vous l'aurez vendredi!**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et votre lecture!**

**Je réponds à Véronika Crépuscule qui voulait savoir combien de chapitres aura cette fic: comme je modifie la fiction originale, je ne sais pas le nombre exact, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'y aura qu'une petite dizaine. Je ne connais pas le nombre exact, mais elle ne sera pas très longue!  
**

**Sinon, pour les plus curieuses, un nouvel extrait du prochain chapitre se trouve quelque part sur mon profil!  
**

**Un Baiser spécial à ERIKA et à TOUTES LES REVIEWEUSES! Celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et ajoutée dans leurs favoris aussi! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça encourage!  
**

**BisouXoXo!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah! Excusez moi du retard! Mais je ne vous aie pas oubliée!**** On se retrouve en bas:  
**

**Jacob POV**

Bella resserra fermement ses mains sur l'arme et la leva pour la pointer… Sur moi.

-Putain mais qu'est ce que…

-Ne bougez plus. Me dit elle.

-Savez vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

-Parfaitement.

-Vous vous rendez complice d'un criminel. Cullen est activement recherché…

-Pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Me dit il, s'approchant de moi avec une cordelette.

Je le toisais du regard.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas je peux vous aider.

Il garda une expression indéchiffrable avant de me répondre.

-Tourne toi.

-Cullen, je suis sérieux…

-Moi aussi. Tourne toi.

-Edward… Il pourrait t'aider… Intervint Bella.

Je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Edward et un coup de coude sur son omoplate, l'immobilisant le temps de reprendre mon arma. Mais je le sous-estimais puisqu'il se remit bien trop vite des coups que je lui avais donné pour me foncer dessus. Il m'éjecta contre le mur et m'empoigna le cou, comme pour m'étrangler.

-Ne crois pas à ses bobards. Fit il d'un voix tranchante à l'adresse de Bemlla qui me contournait, pointant tpujours l'arme sur moi.

-Non. Fis je, avec difficulté. Il desserra un peu son bras, le temps pour lui de aisir mes mans pour me menotter avec ma propre paire !

-Dis moi pourquoi tu veux absolument te rendre à Seattle ? Poursuivis je néanmoins.

Cullen me lacérait les poignets, sous la surveillance de Bella qui continuait à pointer fermement mon arme sur moi.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas.

-Essaie quand même. Tentais je.

Edward se releva et me regarda.

C'était la première fois que je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Et je sentis un malaise…

J'étais peut être pas un flic parfait, mais j'avais un instinct quasi infaillible, et là, je n'avais pas un criminel devant moi. Je réalisais qu'il était peut être vraiment possible que Edward ne soit pas un tueur…

C'était la dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit, juste avant qu'il ne me frappe la tête avec le dos de mon arme et que je ne tombe par terre. Je ne vis plus que leurs pieds… Bella et Edward se faisaient la male.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, des rayons de soleil m'aveuglaient. Et je vis une nouvelle paire de pieds s'avancer vers moi, puis une voix familière me dire :

-Black ! Réveillez vous !

Ses mains s'activèrent dans mon dos pour me détacher. Je fus soulagé d'avoir enfin les mains libres.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où est ma sœur ?

Je réfléchis une seconde et finalement dis à Emmet ce qui me semblait être le mieux :

-Il l'a enlevé. Cullen a enlevé Bella.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella m'étonnait par son sang froid. Elle ne paniquait pas et se concentrait sur la route sinueuse qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter. Selon elle peu de gens connaissaient ce raccourci dans la foret et je lui faisais confiance. Mais nous étions conscients que ce n'était pas gagné.

Nous débouchions enfin sur la route et je m'autorisais à respirer à pleins poumons. Grâce à elle, nous ne nous étions pas fait prendre.

-Edward…

Je me tournais pour la regarder, elle avait l'air hésitante.

-Dis moi où nous allons. Continua t-elle.

-Tu vas me conduire jusqu'à Bellevue, puis, je continuerais seul.

-Non. Me dit elle d'une voix tranchante.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Non, je ne te déposerais pas à Bellevue. Je viens avec toi à Seattle.

-Mais ce n'était pas prévu comme ça !

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans moi.

-Sois raisonnable…

-Ça fait quelques heures que j'ai cessé d'être raisonnable.

Je la regardais. Ses cheveux tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle fixait la route tenant fermement le volant.

-Tu te mets en danger. Pense à ta famille… Tentais je.

-Ma famille me comprendra quand toute cette histoire sera éclaircie. Me répondit elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'allais devoir trouver le moyen de nous séparer. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer encore plus au danger.

-Parle moi Edward. Fit elle au bout d'un long silence.

-Que veux tu que je te dises ?

-Raconte moi… Raconte moi comment tu as pu en arriver là.

Je soupirais. Où commencer ?

-A la mort des mes parents il y a plus de 7 ans, j'ai hérité de l'entreprise familiale et de la responsabilité de ma sœur Alice qui était encore mineure. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à m'en sortir. James et moi étions des amis d'enfance. Il m'avait offert son soutien et son aide. C'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai réussi. J'ai rencontré Victoria quand l'entreprise avait énormément de succès. Elle était la femme idéale, belle et joyeuse, généreuse… Je suis tombé sous son charme. Même si Alice ne l'appréciait pas. C'est peu de temps après notre mariage que je me suis rendu compte de sa vraie nature. Elle dépensait beaucoup d'argent inutilement et j'ai appris qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec James avant notre rencontre et qui continuait durant notre mariage. Ils m'avaient bien embobinés tous les deux. James détournait l'argent de l'entreprise juste sous mon nez, mais j'avais été trop occupé à travailler pour combler ma chère épouse pour m'en apercevoir. C'est ma sœur qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Le soir où tout a basculer je m'étais rendu aux bureaux pour le menacer. Et je les ai surpris ensemble. C'est vrai que j'ai craqué. Je me suis battu avec James, j'ai traité Victoria de tous les noms…

Je revoyais encore cette scène. La dernière fois où je les ai vus vivants. Victoria qui soutenait James et James qui me menaçait d'un révolver… Je l'avais frappé et son arme était tombée. Lorsque je l'avais ramassé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon geste allait constituer la preuve majeure de toute cette affaire.

-Je les avais menacé, c'est vrai. Mais je leur avais jeté l'arme en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Quand je suis parti ils étaient vivants, tous les deux. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai bu jusqu'à pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Et quand j'ai été réveillé, ce fut pour être arrêté par la police. On avait retrouvé le corps de Victoria en bas de l'immeuble et sa chute n'avait pas été accidentelle. On avait trouvé deux balles dans son corps. Nos bureaux avaient pris feu et peu de temps après un corps avait pu être retrouvé et désigné comme étant celui de James. Tout s'est passé très vite. Les comptes de l'entreprise vides, deux de mes proches morts, mes empruntes sur l'arme. Tout m'accusait.

Bella avait écouté sans broncher tout mon récit. Et à ce stade de l'histoire je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait. Je n'eus même pas à lui demander puisqu'elle prit la parole :

-C'est tellement injuste !

Je soupirais.

-J'ai été condamné à vingt cinq ans de réclusion. J'ai passé 5 ans à Portland, puis on a voulu nous transférer. Quand le bus a eu un accident, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et j'ai fuis.

-Pourquoi tu comptes te rendre à Seattle ? Me demanda Bella.

-Peu de temps avant ce transfert, ma sœur m'a rendu visite. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste et la seule personne qui croit et a toujours cru en mon innocence. Elle continuait à chercher des preuves pour me disculper et elle a trouvé la trace de l'argent qui avait été détourné. A seattle. Provenant du compte d'un certain Alex Davis. Et devine qui se cache derrière cet homme ?

Bella garda un silence puis dit :

-James ?

-Oui. J'ai la preuve qu'il est encore en vie. Et pour moi, c'est lui qui a tué Victoria.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore, je ne sais même pas comment il s'est pris pour simuler sa mort.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Black? Il t'aurait peut être aider !

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type. Je n'ai confiance en personne à vrai dire. Enfin, personne à part toi.

Me rattrapas je. Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages et nous passion juste à coté d'un panneau nous indiquant que nous quittions Tacoma.

-Bella, dépose moi à la gare…

-Non. Je veux me rendre avec toi à Seattle pour trouver James et te rendre justice.

-Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ?

-Je… Je suis ton amie, non ?

-Oui.

J'eu un pincement au cœur, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle soit beaucoup plus qu'une amie.

-Dans ce cas, je me dois de t'aider. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une pause. S'il te plait.

-Bien sur.

Bella prit la sortie qui conduisait à une station service.

-Tu peux faire le plein pendant que je vais aux toilettes ? Me demanda t-elle.

J'acquiesçais et me tournais pour prendre sa canne sur le siège arrière. Elle sortit en claudiquant et avant qu'elle n'aille aux toilettes, je l'attrapais et la serais dans mes bras.

-Merci. Lui chuchotais je. Elle s'écarta de moi et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Reste là d'accord ?

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, comment le lui refuser ? C'était pour son bien. Je le savais. Mais…

Je soupirais avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête. J'avais eu l'idée de la laisser ici. Mais je doutais désormais.

Je fis donc le plein, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la boutique de la station service, prenant appui sur sa canne.

L'endroit était calme et très peu fréquentée à cette heure. Quelques voitures étaient garées pas très loin de nous, sur le parking d'une petite cafétéria. A peine eu je terminé que Bella sortit de la boutique, avec un sac de courses dans sa main libre. Elle semblait fatiguée et j'imaginais qu'après avoir conduit jusqu'ici, elle devait avoir mal à la jambe. Néanmoins, elle me sourit, me réchauffant instantanément le cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?

-Des bricoles. Fit elle.

Je lui ouvris la portière passager. Elle ne protesta pas quand je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Puis elle sortit un bob de couleur pêche du sac et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

-Ça te va bien. Lui dis je, mettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Elle sortit une casquette noire et me la mit. Son visage était sérieux, concentré sur sa tache.

-Merci. Murmurais je.

Ce mot à lui seul n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de la reconnaissance que je ressentais envers elle. Ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, cette confiance qu'elle m'avait offerte sans réserve… Ce sourire qui me mettait vraiment du baume au cœur… Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste pour sentir leur douceur. Pour me faire réaliser qu'elle était bien réelle.

Elle attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et me caressa la joue.

-Edward, on va te sortir de là.

Je soupirais et reculais. Avec elle à mes cotés, je me permettais d'espérer. Mais nous étions encore loin du but.

-Si tu as faim nous pourrions aller prendre un petit déjeuner rapide là bas. Lui indiquais je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ce serait pas mieux si nous ne perdions pas de temps ?

-Nous n'avons pas dormi et l'estomac vide, nous n'arriverons à rien.

-Tu es sur ? Me demanda t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. Je mourrais de faim.

Et nous devions profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait pas encore beaucoup de monde.

Je passais un bras sur la hanche de Bella et elle s'appuya contre moi pour nous rendre à la cafétéria. Avec sa canne, elle aurait tout de suite attiré l'attention.

Les quelques personnes présentes tournèrent à peine la tête pour nous regarder. Nous avancions tranquillement et nous asseyions à une table, cote à cote. Une serveuse ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

-Bonjour. Nous sourit elle, nous tendant une petite carte.

-Des gaufres et deux cafés. Commanda Bella.

-Tout de suite.

La serveuse jetait un regard insistant sur elle avant de partir.

J'avais mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et elle laissa tête reposer contre mon cou. Je savais que nous avions l'air d'un couple d'amoureux. Et je me demandais si ce n'était pas réellement ce que nous étions. Je lui pris la main et entrelaçais nos doigts. Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de tomber fou amoureux ? Non, évidemment. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tout aurait pu être si différent. Si j'avais continué ma route seul.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda t-elle soudain, me tirant de ma rêverie.

-A ce que je serais devenu sans toi.

-Et ?

-Je pense qu'on m'aurait déjà rattrapé. Surtout avec cet imbécile de Marshall à mes trousses.

-Tu le connais bien ?

-Non. J'ai été confronté à lui depuis mon évasion. Je sais qu'il veut ma peau, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit. J'essaie de la contacter le plus souvent possible. On utilise un numéro que personne ne connaît et elle m'a parlé de lui. Ce Marshall est allé l'interroger.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Et tu comptes l'appeler à nouveau pour trouver James ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'elle se trouve déjà à Seattle.

-Bien. Sourit Bella.

J'appréciais son optimisme.

-Tu sais, lorsque j'ai rencontré ton frère, j'ai vraiment paniqué. Lui avouais je.

-J'imagine que le fait qu'il soit de la police n'a pas joué en ta faveur.

-Et pour ton père ?

-Et bien… C'est le chef.

Génial, soupirais je, ignorant si je devais rire ou pleurer.

-J'ai tout de suite su que j'allais devoir déguerpir le plus vite possible. Mais je ne comprends pas comment Black a pu être aussi vite sur place. Avant de te rencontrer j'ai été le plus discret possible. Et personne ne m'avait reconnu.

Je passais une main sur mon menton. Mon épaisse barbe me changeait tellement.

-Et pourtant ce Marshall n'était jamais loin.

-C'est vraiment étrange. Fit Bella.

La serveuse déposa un plateau devant nous avec les tasses de cafés et les gaufres.

-Merci. Lui dis je, levant légèrement ma casquette.

-Vous êtes de passages ?

-Oui. Nous voulons faire du camping dans le coin. Lui mentis je.

-Ah… Hum… C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part madame. Dit elle, fixant Bella.

Cette dernière se crispa avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

La serveuse sembla réfléchir.

-Ça me reviendra peut être tout à l'heure. Bon appétit.

Je pris le café et l'avalais d'un coup.

Bella resta immobile un instant.

-C'est sûrement à cause des photos derrière mes bouquins.

Ça semblait logique. J'avais oublié qu'elle était quelqu'un de connu.

-Encore une raison pour que tu restes ici. Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué pour toi. Imagine ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Elle soupira.

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

Nous nous regardions un instant. Je secouais la tête.

-Manges tes gaufres.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa. Nous mangions rapidement. Les gens commençaient à arriver et nous devions partir. Quand nous terminions, je déposais dix dollars sur la table.

-Edward. J'ai un peu de liquide, mais ça ne suffira pas jusqu'à Seattle.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que la réalité nous rattrape ?

-Moi aussi j'ai un peu d'argent. Assez pour encore un plein et nous payer une chambre dans un motel pour cette nuit. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on retrouve Alice.

Bella acquiesça avec un sourire rassuré.

-Salut Lila!

Je me crispais sur ma chaise en voyant un policier entrer.

-Hey ! Jeffrey ! Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

-Oui. Tu peux mettre la télé un peu plus fort ? Fit il, s'asseyant au comptoir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant une photo de moi sur le petit écran au dessus du bar.

-On y va. Lançais je à Bella.

_« -L'auteur de best seller a été enlevé par cet individu hier soir. Tout de suite, écoutons son père, le Chef de la Police de Forks, Charlie Swan nous en parler ». _Disait une journaliste avant qu'il n'apparaisse.

_« -Ma fille a été kidnappée par cet homme. Il s'agit d'un dangereux criminel qui s'est évadé de prison. Il est activement recherché par la police. Si quelqu'un la voit, je vous en prie, appelez nous. Ils sont à bord d'une… » _

La serveuse tourna brusquement la tête vers nous au moment où nous arrivions à la porte pour partir. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et elle se pencha vers le policier et je pensais que nous étions fichus.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup de votre lecture! J'espère que cette fic continue à vous plaire! Vous connaissez un peu plus en détail la vie d'Edward et j'espère que ça vous plait! **

**Je sais, c'est un peu cruel de m'arrêter là, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!**

**Un petit teaser** **est disponible comme d'hab!**

**Et puis, je me permets de lancer un appel à l'aide! S'il vous plait et si possible, achetez mes nouvelles! Elles ne sont pas chères du tout! Alors un petit geste ce serait hyper généreux et j'en ai vraiment besoin! (Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne vous aurais rien dit!) Et même si vous ne le faites pas, merci d'être là à me lire, au moins je ne me sens pas trop seule! **

**Merci encore et à lundi! **

**Bisouxoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut! Encore désolé pour le retard! ^^'  
**

**Bella POV**

Je faisais de mon mieux pour suivre Edward le plus vite possible. Je savais que notre situation était désespérée, on nous avait repéré. Je craignais vraiment le pire. Ce serait tellement injuste si Edward se faisait prendre, après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné.

-Bella, grouille…

Ma jambe me faisait atrocement souffrir, j'étais consciente de le ralentir. Je représentais un handicape pour lui…

-Hey ! Vous là bas ! Arrêtez vous…

Je continuais à marcher sans y porter attention, mais Edward, lui, s'était arrêté. Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant… Qu'allait il faire ? Nous étions presque arrivés au niveau de la voiture… Il se retourna lentement, alors que je n'osais même pas imaginer qui nous avait demandé de nous arrêter. S'il s'agissait du policier, nous étions foutus.

Edward porta une main sur l'arme que retenait sa ceinture. Je serrais les dents... J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas tirer sur le policier. Tout ce que nous aurions fait n'aurait servit à rien sinon. Je croisais très brièvement son regard et je secouais doucement la tête, tentant de le dissuader de commettre une terrible erreur.

Il me saisit rapidement le bras et me fit me retourner contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous faisions tous les deux face à un policier qui pointait une arme sur nous.

-J'ai repéré le suspect… Disait le flic à sa radio. Il retient Swan en otage. Je répète, il la retient en otage…

J'entendais le rythme de la respiration de Edward s'accélérer dans mon dos. Ainsi que le canon glacé de son flingue contre ma tempe. Je fermais les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Si seulement il pouvait s'agir d'un cauchemar.

-Lâchez votre arme sinon je la tue. Gronda Edward.

Sa voix, sérieuse et ferme, me fit frissonner. Il appuya encore plus l'arme contre ma tête. Le policier me regarda dans les yeux. Edward reculait en même temps, m'obligeant à suivre ses pas. Je posais mes mains sur son bras qui me serrait trop. Je savais qu'agir de cette manière était notre seule issue. Je remarquais que derrière le policier des clients du café étaient sortis, et qu'ils étaient tous affolés par ce qui se passait.

-Ne faites pas ça. Commença le policier, sans faire ce que Edward lui disait. Vous ne pourrez pas aller loin. Rendez vous.

-Jamais. Tonna Edward, me faisant sursauter. Alors t'as intérêt à jeter ton arme si tu ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais vraiment crains pour ma vie.

J'eus d'ailleurs du mal à déglutir. Le policier me considéra un instant. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air désespéré. Ma voix tremblait quand je lui demandais :

-Obéissez lui… S'il vous plait…

Il soupira et jeta son arme sur le sol. Leva les mains en l'air.

-Maintenant, envoyez le loin de vous. Lui ordonna Edward.

Le policier donna un coup de pied et fit voler son flingue à quelques mètres de lui.

Edward en profita pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture. J'y grimpais alors qu'il continuait à me menacer. Tout en gardant un œil sur le flic. Je du me glisser sur le siège conducteur et Edward me lança les clés pour que je mette le contact et puisse démarrer.

Dans l'affolement je ne fis même pas attention aux voitures derrière nous. Je les rentrais dedans dans ma manœuvre pour sortir du parking. Mon Dieu, le bruit fut fracassant. Mais pas autant que les balles qu'avait tiré l'agent de police sur la voiture. Mon coeur allait forcément céder. J'accélérais le plus possible. Je devais penser à Edward avant tout. Je sursautais à chaque coup de feu que j'entendais… Je serrais le volant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je débouchais enfin sur la route. Les sirènes des voitures de police qui nous suivaient retentirent tout de suite.

-Bella…

Entendis je soupirer Edward… Je regardais dans le rétroviseur avec anxiété.

-C'est fini. On n'y arrivera pas. Murmura t-il.

-Non ! Lui criais je.

Sur la route lisse et droite, comment s'en sortir ?

Je continuai à rouler le plus vite possible, l'aiguille du compteur de kilomètres était au maximum et nous croisions quelques voitures qui venaient en sens inverse.

Les voitures derrière nous se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Bella, laisse tomber, arrête toi avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je secouais la tête comme pour accentuer le non catégorique que je lui disais. Je m'autorisais à le regarder une seconde pour qu'il lise ma détermination. Il hocha la tête. Et des claquements secs se firent entendre. Je vis qu'il était en train de charger son arme.

-Elle n'était pas chargée ?! M'étonnais je.

-Tu imagines que j'aurais pointé un flingue chargé sur toi ?

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétro pour toute réponse. Même si j'étais touchée par son intention.

-Et qu'est que tu vas faire ?

-Tenter l'impossible. Fit il, ouvrant sa vitre. Concentre toi sur la route Bella.

J'acquiesçais. Je lorgnais souvent sur les rétros et je compris ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Edward se mit à tirer sur les voitures de patrouilles. La route était à double sens, un énorme camion qui transportait du bois s'approchait de nous. J'eus une idée, mais c'était très dangereux… Et ça ne marchait généralement que dans des films.

Il y avait deux voitures avant lui. Et ensuite, j'allais avoir assez de marge pour passer sur l'autre voix. Juste assez pour passer à sa droite… Ca allait être très serré…

Je vis dans mon rétro que Edward avait réussit à percer les roues avant de la première voiture derrière nous, mais les autres la dépassaient sans mal et continuaient à nous suivre.

-Edward, rentre ta tête ! L'ordonnais je.

-Qu'est ce que tu… ?

Sans même le répondre, je passais sur la voix de gauche et continuais d'accélérer.

-Bella…

Je perçus son angoisse dans sa voix. Il avait du comprendre mon plan et n'était pas rassuré.

-Accroche toi !

Je fonçais droit sur le camion. Au moment où il freina, il perdit le contrôle car il voulut aller sur la voie de droite pour m'éviter. Je donnais un coup de volant sur ma gauche et roulais à moitié sur le bitume, et l'autre dans les feuilles de la foret. Je vis avec horreur son chargement de bois venir vers nous et je fis mon maximum pour l'éviter. Je retins mon souffle en voyant comment les troncs de bois qu'il transportait se penchaient dangereusement vers nous. Il y eu un grincement perçant et je devinais que nous nous étions frotté à l'arrière du camion. Mais j'étais passée de justesse, un laps de secondes avant que les troncs d'arbres ne se déversent sur la chaussée et ne barre la route aux voitures de polices.

Je repassais sur la voie de droite, sans ralentir pour autant et m'autorisais à respirer à nouveau.

La main de Edward se posa sur les miennes qui serraient le volant.

-Bien joué Bella.

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'étais parvenue à faire. C'était carrément incroyable.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, je lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Ils savent dans quelle voiture on se trouve. La priorité est d'en changer.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-On n'a pas assez d'argent !

Je fus surprise de l'entendre rire.

-Bella ! Après ce que tu viens de faire tu penses à nous acheter une nouvelle voiture alors que je peux très bien en voler une ?!

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sur. Il nous suffit de trouver un bon endroit.

Je réfléchissais… Le parking d'un supermarché… ?

-Ce serait parfait.

-On va avoir le choix alors.

Edward garda un instant de silence avant de me demander:

-Ta jambe te fait mal ?

Je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence. Des gouttes de sueur froides perlaient à mon front. Non seulement à cause des sensations fortes que je venais de vivre, mais aussi et surtout à cause de ma jambe de plus en plus douloureuse.

-Oui. Très.

-Bon, laisse moi conduire.

-Non, je peux continuer encore un peu.

-Bella, s'il te plait, tu as été fantastique, maintenant, laisse moi le volant.

Je soupirais et me garais un instant pour échanger nos places. Il m'embrassa rapidement au passage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je sais me rendre indispensable !

-Saches que tu l'es pour moi.

En me regardant droit dans les yeux, mon coeur s'emballa. Il déposa un second baiser avant de reprendre la route. Pour éviter de se faire attraper, nous empruntions plusieurs petits chemins, mais je n'étais pas rassuré. Il n'y avait qu'une seule route qui menait directement à Bellevue.

J'allumais la radio, à la recherche de potentiels infos nous concernant.

_« Accident de voiture… »_ Disait un animateur d'une station radio. Je montais le volume, attentive à ce qui s'y disait.

« _Je rappelle que la police recherche activement le fugitif Edward Cullen et son otage le célèbre écrivain Bella Swan. Ils seraient parvenus à semer la police de Tacoma et se dirigeaient vers Seattle. Ils étaient à bord d'un 4x4 noir… »_

-La voiture est facilement repérable vu son état. Bougonna Edward.

-Et c'est même bizarre que personne d'autre ne nous suive. Lâchais je.

-Ca ne colle pas. Ca fait un moment qu'on roule, et nous n'avons plus croisé de voiture de polices. Ils auraient pu installer des barrages routiers…

J'étais d'accord avec lui.

-Et pourquoi est ce que Cook n'a pas dit que je suis venu avec toi ?

-Il a préféré te faire passer pour une victime. Ce qui nous a arrangé quand je t'ai menacé tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai, mais il sait que je suis de ton coté. Pourquoi faire croire le contraire ?

Edward tourna rapidement la tête vers moi.

-Je ne vois qu'une raison.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Il veut te protéger.

Je méditais ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi... Et il les justifia :

-Si jamais nous nous faisons attraper, tu seras mise hors de cause puisque tu as été mon otage.

-Et s'il voulait juste te faire passer pour le méchant et moi pour celle qu'on doit sauver ? Ce genre de caricature fonctionne bien avec le publique.

Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Ca peut aussi être une raison. Admit il.

Je regardais la route. Le paysage avait changé. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant. Il y avait plus d'habitations, des petites maisons tranquilles bordaient la route. Nous étions arrivés à la petite ville de Milton.

-Tourne à la prochaine rue. Il y a un centre commercial par ici.

Il obtempéra et il se gara à la première place libre qu'il trouva.

Il prit son sac qui ne l'avait jamais quitté sur le siège arrière, et j'attrapais ma besace et ma canne.

Je disais adieu à la voiture, et pris la main que me tendait Edward.

Nous regardions autour de nous, si le parking était bondé de voitures, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il me guida jusqu'à une voiture de type familiale. Elle état verte et n'avait pas d'alarmes. Il sortit un Tshirt de son sac et l'enroula en boule autour de sa main.

-Recule Bella.

Je lui obéis tout de suite. Il brisa la vitre arrière. Et ouvrit la portière.

Je montais sur le siège passager. Il joua avec les fils et réussit à la faire démarrer.

Le tout dans la plus grande des discrétions.

-Bon, on va pouvoir aller à Seattle.

-Non. Maintenant, on va trouver un autre parking et voler une autre voiture. Je le regardais, étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

-On doit brouiller les pistes jusqu'à là bas. Et rouler avec une voiture qui à une vitre arrière brisé ne passe pas inaperçue non plus.

Nous répétions donc l'opération dans un supermarché de Auburn, une superette de Kent, continuant notre chemin jusqu'à Seattle. La journée touchait à sa fin quand Edward se gara à nouveau sur le parking d'un autre centre commercial. Nous étions arrivés à Kent et le soleil s'était couché.

-Edward… J'aurais besoin d'aller là bas.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixait un endroit, je suivis son regard et m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un concessionnaire.

-D'accord. Tu peux y aller, fit il.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas aller là bas ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Hey ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Déjà qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre aujourd'hui !

Je me penchais vers lui et le forçais à tourner la tête vers moi.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu, s'il te plait.

Il soupira, mais acquiesça.

-Vas au centre commercial. Mais fais attention.

Je pensais qu'avec ma canne, ça allait être difficile. Je dissimulais mes cheveux sous le bob que je m'avais acheté à la station service et mis les lunettes de soleil.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me fondais dans la masse. J'entrais rapidement dans un magasin de la galerie marchande et en ressortit avec des vêtements de rechanges. Je m'achetais une paire de ciseaux. J'avais décidé de changer un peu de tête. Les couper serait une bonne idée. J'avais toujours porté les cheveux longs. Je n'avais pris qu'une trentaine de minutes. A la sortie du magasin se trouvaient trois vigiles. J'hésitais à passer devant eux, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et avançais. Le coeur battant à tout rompre…

-Madame… Attendez !

Je me figeais sur place, comme tétanisée.

Je me retournais et un vigile, grand et souriant s'approcha de moi avec mon porte monnaie.

-Vous avez fait tombé ça. Me dit il.

-Oh… Merci…

Réussis je à formuler. Il me souriait toujours quand je me détournais de lui pour sortir.

Je n'eus pas à aller loin. Edward m'attendait juste devant à bord d'une voiture grise. Je jetais mes achats et ma canne à l'arrière et montais à coté de lui. Il démarra au quart de tour.

-J'ai failli entrer te chercher. Me dit il.

Je lui souris et demandais :

-Comment tu l'as eu cette voiture ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, il ne valait mieux pas. Il sourit et se détendit quand nous débouchions sur la route.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui.

-C'est bon, dans ce cas, direction Seattle.

Point de vue de Edward.

Les gens pouvaient être de vrais imbéciles. Pensant qu'en quelques minutes ils pourraient aller s'acheter leurs cigarettes en laissant tourner le moteur, ils commettaient de grosses erreurs. Comme cet homme, sortit de sa voiture quelques minutes avant que je n'y pénètre et ne la vole. Je souris bêtement et Bella le remarqua.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien.

-Tu en es sur ?

-J'ai juste hâte que tout ça se termine. On va bientôt arriver et ça me soulage.

-Ta sœur est à Bellevue, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ca fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas revue.

-Tu devrais l'appeler pour l'avertir avant, non ?

-Tu as raison.

Il faisait nuit, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu nous roulions, nous étions arrivés à la sortie de la ville de Kent. Aucune voiture de police n'était en vue. Je décidais que nous pouvions rester à un motel.

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer la route ?

-Tu as besoin de dormir. Expliquais je à Bella, me garant une encore une fois, sur un parking. Elle soupira.

-Reste ici, je m'occupe de la chambre.

Je sortis de la voiture, me dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil. Un couple âgé étaient assis à une table dans le coin et jouait aux cartes.

-Bonsoir. Leur dis je poliment. Inclinant légèrement ma casquette à l'adresse de la vieille dame. Elle me sourit puis le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha du comptoir, un aimable sourire aux lèvres. Je le payais et il me donna les clés d'un bungalow pour la nuit.

Ce qui était bien avec ce genre de personnes, c'était qu'ils avaient vu tellement de monde passer chez eux qu'ils ne posaient même plus de questions. Je fis signe à Bella pour qu'elle sorte de la voiture, et l'aidais avec les sacs qu'elle avait achetés.

La chambre était très simple.

Un lit, une table de chevet, une petite télé eh face. Les murs recouverts de papiers peints couleur crème étaient décrépis. Les tapis au sol avaient connus des jours meilleurs. Nous étions loin du confort de la maison sa maison, mais elle passa outre ces détails. Elle déposa la canne sur le lit et s'assit sur les couvertures vertes.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressais la joue.

-Tu dois être tellement fatiguée.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Pas autant que toi. Je suis tellement pressé de pouvoir t'innocenter.

Je soupirais. J'étais surtout impatient de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale, et de pouvoir envisager un avenir. Avec elle, si possible… Je lui pris la main et embrassais sa paume.

* * *

**Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! La suite arrive très vite! Merci infiniment pour votre lecture attentive et vos encouragements! Pour vous faire patienter un peu, un TEASER est dispo sur mon site, comme d'hab! Je vous embrasse très fort! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé du retard! J'ai moins de temps libre, du coup je posterais dès que possible:  
**

**Edward POV**

J'embrassais Bella avec ardeur. Cette femme me donnait encore plus envie de me battre. Je m'arrachais à notre étreinte avec tristesse, mais il fallait que je fasses certaines choses avant de me laisser aller avec elle.

Elle me sourit, les yeux rêveurs et je lui dis :

-Bon, je sors appeler Alice, verrouille la porte.

J'avais de la petite monnaie et je composais le numéro du dernier portable qu'elle m'avait donné depuis la cabine téléphonique du motel.

Je du attendre plusieurs sonneries avant qu'elle ne décroche.

-Allo ?

Sa jolie voix me fit sourire.

-Toujours aussi belle qu'une rose ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Si tu savais comme je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tout ce qu'on dit ! Tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi…

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux.

-Oui… Mais… Et pour l'enlèvement ?

-C'est faux aussi. Bella m'accompagne de son plein grès. Elle m'aide.

-C'est vrai ? Seigneur je suis soulagée ! Elle est très connue, au fait, comment vous etes vous rencontrés ?

-C'est une longue histoire, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est une femme merveilleuse Alice et que j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en ai aussi envie ! Edward, je suis arrivée à Bellevue aujourd'hui, quand penses tu y être ?

-Nous sommes à Kent en ce moment, on y passe la nuit et on sera à Bellevue demain, très tôt.

-Bon… Fais attention s'il te plait… Le mieux serait qu'on se retrouve ailleurs qu'à l'hotel où je séjourne. J'ai peur qu'on me surveille.

-C'est ce que je crains aussi. Où se retrouver dans ce cas ? Lui demandais je.

- Je serais au cimetière. Sur la tombe de nos grands parents.

Je soupirais…

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas. Bella et moi serions à découverts… Toutefois, j'étais d'accord pour dire que ce serait moins risqué que de se rendre chez elle.

-D'accord. A demain Alice, mais fait très attention.

En raccrochant, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je lui faisait aussi courir des risques et j'espérais que tout se passerait comme prévu.

Je frappais deux coups brefs à la porte de notre chambre et j'entendis les pas irréguliers de Bella s'approcher.

-Bella, c'est moi.

Elle décrocheta la serrure et m'ouvrit la porte. Lorsque j'entrais j'eus un choc en la découvrant.

-Bella, bon sang ! Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

-Je… Je les aie coupés…

-Tu as plutôt fait un massacre !

J'étais consterné. Ses cheveux étaient superbes quand ils avaient été longs, mais maintenant ils lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas bien coupés et partaient dans tous les sens.

-On aura moins de risque de me reconnaître ! J'ai même prévu de les teindre en blond!

Je regardais d'un mauvais œil la boite de teinture qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté une perruque tout simplement ?

-Je ne voulais pas tirer l'attention… Disons que ça ma paru plus simple.

-C'est surtout plus radical. Bella…

Je l'attrapais par les épaules.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Tu as de merveilleux cheveux, tu les as assez martyrisés comme ça.

Elle me sembla désolée.

-Ca ne me va pas ?

Je soupirais, je m'étais mal exprimé.

-Non, ça te va bien, mais ils sont de travers. Lui souris je.

-Oh… Mince…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

Nous nous retrouvions rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle était assise sur une chaise alors que je jouais au coiffeur.

-Tu es doué dis donc ! Observa t'elle, me regardant à travers le miroir.

-Une fois, Alice a fait du baby sitting chez un garnement qui lui a collé du chewing gum dans les cheveux. Quand elle est arrivée chez nous, ses cheveux étaient si emmêlés qu'on n'a pas eu le choix. Etant donné qu'elle avait cours le lendemain, je lui ai coupé les cheveux et elle a adoptée les cheveux courts. Par la suite, ça m'est arrivé de le faire souvent. Quand nous ne pouvions pas nous payer un coiffeur.

-Je croyais que vous étiez riches ?

-Ca s'est fait après la fac. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire de l'import export dans la petite entreprise de mon père. Mais notre vie n'a pas été rose avant. Et par ma faute, Alice a du trimer encore plus quand j'ai été arrêté.

-C'était pas ta faute.

Je croisais son regard. Mas ne lui répondis pas. Ma sœur était sous ma responsabilité. Et je regrettais de l'avoir fait souffert.

-Parle moi d'elle… Est-ce qu'elle te ressemble ?

Je recouvris mon sourire.

-Attends, j'ai une photo d'elle.

Je fouillais rapidement mon sac et lui tendis la photo.

-Elle a tes yeux !

-En réalité ce sont ceux de notre mère. Alice avait 17 ans sur cette photo. Elle en a 22 maintenant. Elle n'a pas pu aller à l'université. Ce qui est vraiment dommage. Elle est très intelligente.

J'étais si fier d'elle…

Bella l'étudia attentivement, avant de me demander :

-Tu penses que je vais lui plaire ?

-La question ne se pose même pas. Je crois qu'elle fait partie de tes fans. Par contre… Elle va avoir du mal à me reconnaître.

Déclarais je en me regardant ans le miroir j'eus une grimace…

-Tu devrais te raser peut être. Me dit Bella avec un sourire entendu.

Elle avait tout prévu… Comme elle insistait, je la laissais faire. Nous échangions donc nos rôles. J'étais assis alors qu'elle s'afférait à me raser. Mais je tournais le dos au miroir. Elle tenait à ce que je ne me voie qu'après. Et effectivement, je fus surpris du changement. Cela faisait tant de temps que je ne m'étais pas vu comme ça…

Bella m'adressait un sourire rayonnant. Elle me caressa la joue, le menton et les lèvres. Je me penchais pour les poser sur les siennes.

-Merci Bella…

-Mais de rien…

Elle frotta sa joue contre la mienne.

-Tu es très beau.

Je me surpris à adorer ses paroles. Cela faisais si longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas fait un tel compliment… Aussi enfantin soit il, je fus touché en plein cœur.

Je la serrais contre moi et nichais ma tête contre son cou. Conscient qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter mon poids, je la levais du sol sans fournir d'effort. Et la gardais dans mes bras pendant un long moment. Elle n'émit aucune protestation, bras passés autour de mon cou m'encerclaient, ses mains jouaient dans mes cheveux. Puis soudain elle émit un cri éttouffé.

-Mon Dieu… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ?

-La… C'est dans ta peau sur ta nuque… Tu as un truc…

Je fronçais les sourcils et la déposais sur le sol.

-Où ?

Elle passa dans mon dos et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle avait senti sur la nuque. Caché sous la masse de mes cheveux… Je sentis à mon tour le petit point…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demandais je.

-Je ne sais pas… Ca ressemble à une petite pile pour les montres… Quoi que… C'est encore plus petit… Et c'est dans ta peau…

J'eus un éclair de lucidité… La veille du jour de notre transfert… Il y avait eu une bataille entre détenus dans laquelle j'avais été mêlé. J'avais reçu un violent coup sur la tête de la part d'un des gardiens. Je me souvenais m'être réveillé avec un pansement à l'arrière de la tête. L'infirmier avait prétendu que je m'étais blessé… Mais en réalité…

-Enlève le. Lui demandais je.

-Mais tu es fou ! Ca va te faire mal !

-Je pense savoir ce que c'est, alors enlève le.

-Dis moi avant ce que c'est.

Je me retournais et la regardais dans les yeux.

-Je pense que c'est une sorte de… GPS… C'est comme ça que Black a pu me localiser tout ce temps.

Bella écarquilla les yeux…

-Comme dans les films de science fictions ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, ça fat un bail que je n'en ai pas vu. Mais on va dire que oui. Enlève moi cette merde et foutons le camp.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, elle avait peur et je voulu la rassurer. Je l'embrasais avec une ardeur renouvelée .

-C'est la seule solution, lui chuchotais je.

Elle opina et je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire.

_Début de la même journée,_

Jacob POV

-Je vous jure que s'il lui fait du mal… Je vais l'étriper.

-Calmez vous Emmet. Il ne lui fera rien. Le rassurais je.

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Cracha t-il.

-Bella est sa monnaie d'échange. Sans oublier qu'ils se connaissent.

Très bien même. Pensais je. J'avais vu les boites de préservatifs qu'elle avait acheté pour le connaître de fond en comble.

Le chef Swan venait de faire son interview télévisée et le téléphone sonna. Emmet décrocha immédiatement.

-Où ? On arrive !

Je bondis sur mes pieds

-On les a localisés ?

-Oui. A la sortie de la ville.

J'enfonçais mon chapeau sur ma tête et le suivais.

Emmet demanda l'appui de toutes les voitures de police de la ville. Il fallait compter une petite dizaine.

Il serrait le volant de toutes ses forces. Je ressentis un peu de culpabilité. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa sœur. Alors qu'elle ne courait aucun risque. Lui faire croire qu'il l'avait kidnappé au lieu de lui dire qu'elle était partie de son plein gré faisait partie de ma stratégie pour évincer Emmet et son père de cette affaire. Je n'avais rien contre eux, c'étaient de bons flics, mais je n'aimais pas faire équipe avec qui que ce soit.

-Je ferais mieux de demander un barrage routier à l'entrée de Milton. Me dit Emmet.

Je le regardais un instant….

Si j'étais Edward, je ne prendrais pas l'autoroute directement. Je passerais dans chaque ville… Et finirais à Bellevue. Je savais que sa sœur s'y trouvait en ce moment. Aussi je dis à Emmet :

-Faites plutôt un barrage à l'entrée de l'autoroute qui mène à Seattle. Je sais que Cullen veut absolument y aller, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, mais ils emprunteront certainement la nationale pour aller plus vite.

Emmet prit sa radio et fit exactement ce que je lui avais dit. En temps voulu, je prendrais mon GPS pour suivre Bella et Cullen. Sans que je n'aie les Swan dans les pattes.

J'attrapais la sirène et la posais sur le toit de sa voiture de police. Nous fumes bientôt accompagnés par d'autres voitures de police. Quand nous arrivions en vue de la station service à la sortie de Tacoma, le 4x4 de Bella déboula devant nous.

-C'est elle…

D'après ce que je pouvais voir, c'était Bella qui tenait le volant. Et c'était une sacrée bonne conductrice !

-Arrête toi Bella… Lui demandait son frère à coté de moi.

Même si elle l'avait entendu, j'aurais été étonné qu'elle lui obéisse.

-Ralentissez Emmet. Lui intimais-je.

-Mais…

-Cullen va tirer ! Criais je, sortant moi-même mon arme.

La voiture de police qui nous devançait fit une embardée et Emmet braqua son volant pour l'éviter de justesse.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Hurla t-il.

Il était tout à fait normal qu'il ne veule pas que je tire sur une voiture que sa sœur conduisait. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Néanmoins, je m'arrangeais pour ne pas viser les pneus, ni même Cullen. Je comptais juste faire comme si je participais à cette fusillade. Je ne pouvais pas dire de même de ce dernier. Il avait l'air de se donner à cœur joie. Il parvint à dégommer deux autres voitures devant nous. Emmet les évita de justesse. Mais elles se percutèrent, créant rapidement un carambolage dans notre dos. D'une douzaine de voitures, nous passions rapidement à quatre. Le 4x4 passa soudain sur l'autre voie.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ! Cria Emmet.

Elle était prête à tout pour nous semer.

-Elle ne passera pas… Fis je, comprenant la folie qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre.

-Bon sang… Grommela son frère à coté de moi.

Il freina au dernier moment. Le camion fonçait sur nous. Nous nous arrêtions juste à temps. Et Bella réussit à passer !

Je sortis tout de suite de la voiture.

-Bordel de merde ! Cria Emmet, sortant lui aussi, les mains sur la tête. Il était désemparé. Quant à moi j'étais impressionné.

Le chargement du camion s'était renversé sur la route et empêchait toutes voitures de passer. Le chauffeur s'en tira, indemne. Un vrai miracle.

Charlie arriva sur les lieux, en rogne. Et comme je l'avais prévu, le temps qu'il réprimande Emmet, j'étais parti.

Une des personnes concernée par le carambolage avait laissé sa moto sur place, et je la lui empruntais sans même lui en toucher un mot.

Je les avais mis sur une fausse piste. Ils pensaient que Edward et Bella se rendraient directement à Seattle alors que je savais mieux que quiconque quel chemin ils avaient empruntés.

Je conduisais avec assurance suivant les points que m'indiquaient le GPS. Ils avaient fait une escale dans une superette puis s'étaient directement rendus dans un motel. J'y arrivais à la nuit tombée. J'hésitais encore à intervenir tout de suite. A priori, ils avaient décidés de passer la nuit dans une chambre… Le gérant du motel ne fut pas très coopératif, mais il finit par me donner leur numéro de chambre. Les lumières étaient allumées quand je passais à coté.

Ce fut mon impatience qui eut raison de mes nerfs. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je mourrais d'envie de mettre une raclée à ce type, et je bénéficiais de l'effet de surprise. L'arme au poing, je défonçais la porte du motel, pour la trouver vide. Sentant le goût amer de la défaite, je fouillais chaque pièce. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la salle de bain pour trouver la puce sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Fait chier ! Grondais je, tapant dans le mur au moment où le gérant entrait avec une batte de base-ball.

-Hors de mon chemin. Fis je, pointant mon flingue sur lui.

Il relacha la batte et me laissa passer. Je remontais sur la moto en fulminant.

Bordel de merde, il m'avait encore devancé.

Mais fort heureusement, je savais où se trouvait Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire! Je m'excuse encore du retard! Je posterais la suite le plus vite possible! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic! Comme d'hab, un TEASER est dispo sur mon site! Je vous embrasse fort!**

**BisouXoXo**


End file.
